kyo X yuki love story
by sonadow0000000000000
Summary: it's about a cat who shouldn't love a mouse.


luffy wasn't smiling as he walked toward the rest as he mumbled why did zoro have to betary me now when i need him the most as the tears ran down his cheeks as he walked aboard the ship and didn't say anything to the rest of the crew.

sanji just watched as luffy just walked past him and carried on washing the deck as he mumbled i just cleaned that part now i have to go over it again as he threw the mop into the butket and splashing the water every were.

usopp went quiet from his long stories as he put his finger to his lips to quiet chopper down and whispered don't make a noise or the captain will chew our head.

nami walked over to vivi and said why does te captain look depressed do you think we should go and ask him what te matter is.

vivi says it is someone we lost if you two get the hint.

robin looked at nami and vivi as she said i thought he was going to bring zoro back with him.

sanji saw the captain was shaking as he yelled you three SHUT UP.

nami shouted back at sanji and said keep your nose out of what we are talking about.

don't you see says sanji.

luffy's straw hat fell to the floor as the tears were clear as daylight running down his cheeks.

chopper saw luffy was in tears as he rushed up to him and said captain is tere anyting chopper can do to ease your pain.

thanks but i am fine says luffy as he gave nami, vivi and robin daggers eyes and walked to his fave seat.

chopper looked in te direction te captain was looking and saw that te girls were chattering to them selves as he shook his head and went back to what he was doing.

luffy had zoro's three swords as he mumbled you got yourself killed and yelled WHAT THE HELL I AM SUPPOSED TO DO NOW.

sanji looked up at luffy as e saw tat he was carring zoro's three swords and dropped te mop down as he walked up to luffy and said captain what are you doing with zoro's swords.

luffy says zoro got himself got himself but couldn't finished.

yes captain zoro has gone and done what said sanji as e looked up at luffy wo still ad tears rolling down his cheeks.

ZORO GOT HIMSELF KILLED yelled luffy shuttting up nami, robin and vivi as the tears were still running down his cheeks.

chopper and usopp stopped messing around as they watched stunned at what luffy had said as the tears started to roll down their cheeks.

luffy dropped zoro's swords onto the deck as he sliped to his kneels as he was breaking his heart.

chopper walked up to luffy and placed his hands on his soulders as he helped luffy up and said captain where is the first mates body so we can give him a sailors fare well.

luffy says i don't think there is a body as he picked zoro's swords up and walked past the girls and snapped you three double night watch for the next six days.

what yelled nami what have i done to recieve six days of double night watch captain.

six days later and the whole ship was quietly no of luffy running around like a nut case as he wasn't up to much and food and drink weren't anything he was doing.

chopper walked up to luffy as he said captain you should really get something to eat before you pass out because you aven't had anything to eat or drink in six days.

luffy picked his straw hat up as it was cover in blood.

chopper looked at the straw hat and said captain have you hurt your head as there is blood on your at.

luffy took it off as he got a warm water and was washing the blood off it as he left it to dry and still had zoro's three sword tied around his waist.

sanji walked up to chopper and whispered to him can you ask the captain to come to the gully as the dinner is ready and the crew are waiting for him.

luffy disappeared from the updeck to the mens cabin and walked in as he sat on zoro bed as he mumbled gone and never coming back.

chopper walked up behind luffy as he saw him sitting on the bed as he said captain the crew are waiting for you in the gully to start their dinner.

luffy just lay down on the bed as he closed his eyes.

chopper just staired at luffy and realized that he wasn't getting up as he turned around and walked out of the cabin and into the gully as chopper said you better dish it out the captain is in no mood to join us.

luffy lay on the bed as he pulled something out from under the bed as he saw the ring as he broke down on the bed as he says it isn't fair.

all of a sudden there was shouting coming from the gully and the sound of flying pots as sanji screamed out get out of my gully.

luffy got off the bed as he walked out and saw shanks and slammed the room door shut again as he slipped down behind it as he held the ring close to himself as he yelled zoro you are not a FAIR jerk you promise that you would always be here next to me!

all of a sudden there was loud knocking on the cabin door as chopper was yelling captain shanks wants to see you and he is not taking no as an answer.

than tell him to F**k OFF yelled luffy.

yes captain sid copper as he stomped towards shanks and said the captain says F**K OFF.

luffy got up and walked out as he looked at shanks and didn't says a word at all.

shanks looked at luffy and said you look like a bum and not a captain.

wouldn't you look like this says luffy in a harsh tone at shanks as he turned and walked to his fave seat.

whhy would i want to look like a bum for said shanks as he followed luffy to the front of the ship as hhe said where is the swords man.

snaji says sore subject to ask luffy about that.

shanks looked at sanji and said i wasn't asking you but luffy butted in and yelled ZORO IS DIED.

what yelled shanks when did where did how did he die luffy.

nami yelled stop asking him that he made me pull double night watch for six days.

luffy gave cried as he ran past shanks and sanji and knocked zoro down and didn't care if there was tears.

zoro fell on the deck as he looked up at luffy and yelled why the hell did you and its a nice way to greet some one.

shut up cried luffy as he curled against zoro and wouldn't budge.

shanks looked down as he said but i thought you said the swords man is dead.

explozion wouldn't you think that and i was hit by his swords says luffy as he still curled against zoro as he hide his face under his straw hat as the tears were rolling down his cheeks.

zoro hugged luffy as he said there is anything that would kill me apart from you not loving me as he kissed luffy on the fore head.

luffy passed out in zoro's arms with a smiled.

zoro got up as he held onto luffy who was passed out in his arms as he looked at chopper and said whats wrong with the captain as he stood up carring luffy to his cabin and placing him on the bed.

sanji walked down with luffy's dinner and says he hasn't eaten for six days and we tried to get him to eat but he wouldn't eat drink or speak to us.

zoro shook luffy and yelled you wake up right now and eat your dinner and don't tell me you are not hunger or i will kill you.

luffy opened his eyes as he sat up and took the food of sanji and started to eat without a word as he says drink please.

sanji handed luffy a cup of water as he says take it slowly captain.

luffy nodded as he finished his dinner and fell back asleep as he thought that must have been a dream about zoro being alive as the tears ran down luffy's cheeks in his sleep.

zoro looked down at luffy as he kissed him gently on the lips as he whispered go to sleep as zoro got up and walked onto the deck.

luffy lay on the bed as he still had zoro three swords and turned over on his side as he fell asleep and didn't care anymore.

chopper walked up to zoro with tears in his eyes and a smile as he said its nice to have you back on board.

three hours later luffy up and back at his old tricks as zoro's swords were place back where they belong.

zoro looked down at his waist and saw his swords as he smiled and yelled luffy get rigt back this minute as he got out of his bed and yawned.

NO WAY yelled luffy as he ran by sanji as he was laughing.

sanji looked at luffy as he smiled and said to himself its nice to see the captain lauging as zoro pushed him out of the way as he was chasing luffy.

luffy was laughing as he ran by the girls and smiled as he turned and saw zoro chasing him like a bull mad in a china shop.

nami smiled as luffy ran past her as she started to wave to him and heard zoro shouting get out of the way.

luffy yelled nami move as he ran around to the other side of the ship.

nami jumped out of the way as zoro wizzed past her and made a flying leap to catcn luffy but missed and fell on to the deck rooling a couple of times before he came to a stop against the barrel.

ouch that gotta hurt yelled luffy as he was laughing.

zoro was up side down as he saw luffy was on the other side of the ship laughing his head of as he got up and sat on the deck as he yelled i give up luffy.

meanie yelled luffy as he turned and ran away.

zoro watched as luffy dashed off and shook his head saying luffy where the hell are you going now.

sanji was fired out of the kitchen by luffy who slam the door and locked it.

sanji got of the floor as he was rubbing his head and looked at zoro saying whats with him he hit me on the head and threw me out of my kitchen not only that but the captain as locked it as well.

i feel like melting this sword down says luffy as he was standing with zoro's prized sword.

the hell you are as zoro dashed towards the kitchen door and took a flying kick at it.

luffy was hanging off the ship as he tried to get back aboard as he dropped zoro's sword and went after it.

all of a sudden they all heard a big splash as zoro rushed to the side and saw luffy's straw hat floating on the waves.

luffy grabbed the sword as he went deepy under the water as he says zoro please.

all of a sudden luffy felt some one dragging him up towards the surface as soon.

luffy's arms were numb as he grip the sword by his teeth.

zoro looked at luffy and shouted you idiot what were you doing in the water as he dragged luffy closer to the ships side.

the moment luffy was on he got up and left zoro's sword sitting at the rails and says next time i will let it be lost as he walked into his room slam the door hard.

zoro walked in behind luffy as he took his wet clothes of and got changed into dry one as hhe said luffy you should get changed before you catch a cold.

luffy put the sword down and refused to speak to zoro as he got changed and dry the sword off and says good as new.

why the hell did you jump into the water was it to get away from me yelled zoro.

NO I WENT IN AFTER THIS yelled luffy as he hit zoro with his pized sword.

what yelled zoro as he looked at his sword and finally said i would rather lose a sword that lose you luffy so please don't do that again.

where my hat yelled luffy.

opps said zoro as he rushed back on the deck and ran to the railing as he dived into the water and swam to the straw hat and grabbed it turning around and swimming back to the ship as he approaced the ship he saw luffy was holding the sword in his hand.

luffy stretched down and pulled zoro back onto the ship as he grabbed his hat and place it back on his head and drop zoro falt on his butt.

ouch yelled zoro as he go up rubbing his butt and said dam it now i will have to get changed again as he looked at luffy saying did i leave my sword behind when i dived into the water.

luffy says i don't know but i did kick it when i came out as he was holding his hat closed himself.

zoro looked up at luffy and yelled did you just than drop me and my sword grabbing your hat of me.

yea get a problem says luffy.

zoro's eyes were wide open as he shook his head saying i was just asking thats all CAPTAIN.

luffy yelled I HATE YOU TO THE PIT OF HELL as he stomped away from zoro.

zoro got off the floor as e watched luffy walking away sulking as he realized he said something that hurt luffy's feelings.

luffy kicked the mast as he yelled ungreat jerk shouldn't be says that to me as the mast was breaking in half as sanji, chopper, usopper, nami, vivi and robin were trying to stop luffy.

zoro walked over to luffy as he stood right in front facing him as he was dripping wet and looked at luffy batting his eyes with the lost puppy look on his face as he said sorry luffy for what i said to you.

luffy booted zoro right on the leg and refused to speak to him as he walked to his fave seat and sat on it and mumbled ungreatfully jerk.

i know i am a jerk said zoro as he hopped on one leg and was rubbing the other one as he said please luffy tell me that you forgive me so i can get out of this wet clothes.

NOPE yelled luffy as he hit the figure head whith his fist saying you can freeze for all i care as he turned his nose up at zoro.

zoro sighed as he went and got changed as he walked over to luffy and span him around and wrapped his arms around him and says you aren't going go win this one luffy.

luffy just turned his nose up at zoro as he pouted his lips so zoro couldn't kiss him on the lips.

zoro was attacking luffy's neck without a word as he was smiling.

all of a sudden luffy burst out lauging as he said zoro stop it i am very tickleish there as he looked into zoro's eyes and leaded over and kissed zoro passionately for a long time.

zoro smiled and says i am sorry for what i says.

luffy smiled as he says i forgive you too.

zoro lay his head against luffy's shoulder and didn't says anything else and finally says i am going to sleep now and went back to his normal spot and went straight to sleep.

luffy was laughing as nami, robin and vivi were saying the lazy jerk is back as he walked into the kitchen and saw sanji was smiling as luffy says happy much?

yes i am for the matter of fact says sanji as he looked at luffy can you please not hit me over the head with my new pans try using the old ones they don't hurt as much.

what says luffy i only came in to ask you if we need to stop to get any more food for the ship.

huh ha said sanji we need fresh supplies and the herbs oh some sated fis and dried jerky.

luffy walked out as he put the list in his pocket and went and ask nami, robin and vivi if they needed anything.

nami looked at luffy as she smiled and said oh yes i need stuffy like a new dress, a new hat and let me see i need some of that good stuff the one that smells really nice you know what i mean.

luffy mumbled GIRLS as he turned and walked away as he put that list in his pocket and went and asked chopper and usopp if they need anything.

chopper looked at usopp and smiled as he said there is only one thing we need and we really running down on it and thats three barrels of grog thats all we need to see the cold nights through.

luffy sighed as he walked over to zoro and kicked him on the foot and says zoro wake up.

what have i done now as zoro rubbed his eyes and got of the bed putting his black and white tee shirt on.

actually i came to find out if you need anything says luffy.

yes i need to get off the ship for a while as he looked at luffy and said were you thinking of taking me out for a romantic meal or a romantic night out.

i am stuck with the shopping mumbled luffy as he turned and walked back to the updeck and off as he headed to town.

so what are you suppose to get for the ship said zoro as he walked next to luffy.

food for sanji, cloths for nami, robin and vivi and DRINK FOR EVERYBODY says luffy as he walked around getting the stuff as he sighed.

zoro looked at luffy and picked up the perfume bottles and said you should have got them soap instead of this if they had a wash now and than they might not smell as much.

luffy walked aboard as he putted the stuff down as his arms were stretched to the floor and mumbled i hate it when they dumb me with the shopping.

zoro looked at luffy and said that can be easily sorted you should let them off the ship and get them to do their own shopping that way and there will be no arguement.

luffy's arm was killing him as he walked up to the railings and sat down as he yelled your SHIT IS HERE.

every body ran up to luffy and as they all yelled at once which is mine as luffy was sitting down panting.

ONE THAT GOT YOUR NAME ON IT yelled luffy.

good thinking captain said chopper as he picked up all the bags that had grog written on it as he walked towards his cabin.

luffy sighed as the rest took theirs bags as he mumbled even one yell and they will be drown rats.

zoro looked at luffy and said you have forgoten something as he got up and said luffy is there anything you would like from the shore.

i am fine says luffy as he heard sanji shouting and screamed EVERYONE SHUT UP!

sanji walked up onto the deck as he said captain you forgot my salted fish.

luffy yelled you yelling about a salted FISH is that ALL.

yes captain thats all i need i have everything else as he looked at zoro who was shaking is head and sucking his teeth.

luffy sighed as he got up and headed back out as he mumbled they make me get their stuff and they don't even care about what i need.

zoro walked up beind luffy and took him by the hand as he said they can wait as he dragged in to the inn and said they serve the best cooked meals as he took a seat and says sit down to luffy with a smile on his face.

luffy sat on the seat and sighed as their meal was brought out.

zoro said to the waiter bring us your best wine as he tucked into the meal as he licked his lips.

luffy was play around with his as he didn't like fish at all.

zoro looked at luffy's plate and said are you going to finsh tat as he ad cleared hhis plate clean.

luffy handed it over to zoro and says no.

as zoro tucked into the fish he looked up at luffy and said have you gone of your food.

i hate fish says luffy as he got up and says i have to go and get sanji damn salted fish as he left and was sulking down the path.

zoro quickly paid the bill as he rushed after luffy and said waite up i will give you hand to carry the fish on board and as we are at the shop see if you can get me a pair of jeans and a pair for you as well.

luffy really wanted to screamed as he got the fish and didn't find any jeans as he walked back to the ship and slapped sanji over the head with his salted fish and yelled there you GO.

sanji looked at the fish as he smiled saying that will make a great fish soup for our starter tonight.

luffy turned and yelled i am not touch your food if it is fish as he turned and sulking over to his fave seat.

zoro walked up to luffy and looked at him sulking as he said whats the matter you look peekish lately.

luffy just staired at the sea and wasn't in anymood to speak to his own boyfriend as he just looked at the sea and thought the whole crew apart from zoro is taking me for granted.

zoro said luffy just lay your head down and i will see to the crew and if you hear any yelling its me beating them into shape.

luffy just seat on his seat as he was stairing at the sea as he wasn't smiling.

zoro looked at luffy watching the sea as he yelled get ready the sails copper man the riggings sanji give chopper a hand but no one rushed on to the deck.

luffy yelled EVERY ONE GET OUT HERE NOW.

as soon as the crew heard luffy's voice they all ran on deck and dashed to their post zoro just watched with his mouth wide open and looked at fuffy.

who says you are to set sail yelled luffy as the anger was in his voice.

but you said to get out and we did hear zoro saying that we are to set.

luffy says so let me tell you all this i am leaving to get a break from you alot.

zoro looked at luffy and said you can't leave me wit this sorry state of a lazy good for nothing crew take me with you and we can see how they cope on their own.

luffy walked away without answering zoro as he felt better about taking a break.

zoro mumbled to him self as he saw luffy getting off the ship as he said luffy how are we going to know when you are coming back to the ship.

luffy says you know as he walked away as headed toward the bleach side.

zoro turned around as he yelled what are you lot looking at get te ship ready we are sailing out.

luffy was lieing on the bleach as he looked up at the sky and says a break without the crew or oh god i left zoro with them lot.

zoro looked towards the shore as he saw luffy in the distant lieing on the beach as he yelled drop anchor right here get the life boat ready and sanji you are in charge as zoro stepped into te life boat and was lowered down before he paddled awy he shouted up to saji make sure the ship is ship shape by the time i get back as he rowed towards where luffy was lieing on te beach.

luffy was asleep on the beach as he had a small smiled on his face without a worry over his face and he looked like a child.

zoro looked down at luffy as he leaned closer to him and kissed him on the lips saying i just couldn't go without speaking to you first as he lay down next to luffy looking up at the sky.

luffy's arms went around zoro as he yawned and says with his eyes still closed why are you here?

ohh i just missed you says zoro and we don't really get a chance to be alone togeter long enough with out them lot wanting you to do some thing for them.

i know says luffy as he sat up.

zoro turned his head towards luffy and looked up at him as he said wat are you thinking about now with a smile on his face.

three days later luffy and zoro returned to the ship as luffy sat on the railings without a word.

zoro looked around as he yelled sanji dam you what have you done to ship as it was all messy as if they have had a party on board.

luffy sighed as he got off the railing and went to work on the deck as he gave out a cried as the tears were in his eyes as he sat on the deck and refused to tidied the crew messed up again as he yelled i had it with them i putting rule's down if they don't like it then they can jump in the sea for all i CARE.

zoro looked at luffy as he said i will sort them once and for all as he rang the bell three times.

luffy walked into the kitchen as he started to cough.

sanji was putting everything by as he saw luffy choughing as he said captain would you like something for that chough.

luffy let out a screamed for the whole crew to get into the KITCHEN NOW.

the rest of the crew all rushed towards te kitcen as they all tried to get troug the door at once but were stuck and just looked at luffy.

luffy pulled chopper's hand into the kitchen as the rest fell face first to the floor.

chopper looked at luffy and says thank you for pulling chopper out from under them fat wind bags as he walked to his seat and sat down with a big smile on his face.

right i got a few rules for you all says luffy.

zoro was on deck lieing down as he said as if they will take the rules into their thick skullos as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

thats why if they don't than you get to beat them says luffy.

zoro sat got up as he walked into the kitchen and stood infront of luffy and says can you repeat what you just said.

i repeat it after i tell them the rules zoro says luffy with a smiled.

fine said zoro as he nodded his head and sat down next to where luffy normally sits as he said cap sorry luffy you can continue.

rule 1. when my frist mate tell you all do something jump to it

rule 2. TIDY UP AFTER YOUR SELFS

rule 3. do you own shopping

rule 4. LOSE THE WEIGHT

rule 5. never take your captain forgranted

that is all so if you don't follow them than zoro will be beating the rules into you says luffy.

zoro got up and smiled as he said did you all understand the rules or do you want me to drum it into you as he put his hands on his hips.

i forgot one more rule never disturbe us says luffy.

sanji looked at luffy and said captain pardon me but who is us.

none of you business says luffy as he walked out of the kitchen.

thats right said zoro as he smiled at the crew before walking out after luffy.

luffy sat on the railings as he staired at the sea and was smiling.

zoro stood next to where luffy was sitting wit a great big smile as he said looking at luffy i think the crew will come into shape.

i think it is because of the rules and the fact i threaten them that i would let you beat them says luffy as he turned around so his feet were on the deck.

zoro leaned forward as he put his hands around luffy's waist saying why didn't you let on that what you meant by us was me and you.

you know sanji he is annoying enough without puting more fuel on the fire says luffy.

zoro smiled at luffy and said i know what you mean as they heard the crew argueing amongst them selves.

luffy looked at zoro and says you can go.

thanks said zoro as he stomped into the kitchen and said what the hell are you lot moaning about as the lot of them stopped argueing and just looked at zoro.

luffy walked back to the kitcen as the whole crew were arguing again as he walked in and yelled SHUT UP!

but captain said sanji as he looked at luffy we were just trying to figure out who it was when you said not to disturbe us that all and it some how got heated.

luffy says idiots as he sat at his seat and shook his head.

sanji looked at luffy as he said as you are sitting down at the table would you like to taste my fish soup captain.

do you want to die yelled luffy.

what yelled sanji as he looked surprised as he said i thought you loved my fish soup captain thats why i always order salted fish just for you.

luffy says i never like fish as he says so if you don't mind telling me who you thought i meant by us.

huh said sanji you are always helping chopper out when he gets himself in a tight spot and never ever shout at him.

he is a child says luffy i am not that mean and you are wrong not chopper.

usopp looked at luffy and said my bet is on vivi you two are always whispering about something or another.

wrong says luffy and i was whispering to her about something personal that she told me.

nami said i know who it is robin who always has a smile for you when you walk by her and she is always throwing a hint or two in your direction.

luffy says wrong again.

vivi looked at everyone and finally says so that leaves sanji, and nami it cant be sanji because you are always at each oters throats so that would mean that you are going out with nami.

actually you wrong says luffy.

huh said all the crew as they looked at luffy and than at zoro as they all yelled at the same not him please tell us its not him.

who is the only person i don't yelled at or hell wake up says luffy as he got up and walked away.

sanji looked at the rest as he threw the soup out of the window and says i didn't see that coming the captain and the second in command who would have believed it as he turned around and saw zoro standing in the door way with his hands on the whips.

luffy says you six have three minutes to get to work before zoro started with the whipping for you to tidy the deck and the kitchen.

right on it yelled chopper as he got of his chair and walked past zoro as he said excuse me second in command as he grabbed the mop and pale.

luffy walked out as he saw the marnies and sighed as he says guys emenys as he wasn't in the mood to yelled or fight as the rest came out and was already to fight as luffy pushed zoro out of the way as the sword came down on him.

zoro yelled no as he drew his three sword out and rushed towards the marines as he caught them all as he ran towards luffy.

luffy saw the captain of the marines going to attack zoro as he stretched his arms and grabbed zoro's arm and pulled him out of the way of the attack.

HEY LUFFY WILL YOU STOP doing that yelled zoro as he looked at the captain of the marines as he shot up in the air and did couple of sommersaults and brought the swords down on the middle of his head splitting him in two.

luffy was fighting against the rest of the marines as the wound on his side was bleeding badly as the marines finally ran away as he collapse.

zoro looked at luffy who was lieing on the decks as he rushed over to him and yelled for chopper to bring his emergency box the captain is hurt as he picked luffy up and dashed to his cabin as he put luffy down on the bed and saw the wound on his side.

luffy slowly opened his eyes three hours later as he looked at the roof as a pain shot through his side.

zoro put his ands on luffy's chest and said try not to move as you were injured in you side and you have lost a lot of blood.

luffy just looked up at the roof and didn't say a word at all.

zoro looked down at luffy and saw that he was just staring as he said luffy why did you keep pulling me out of the fight and if you hadn't you wouldn't have got hurt.

you are an idiot i should have let that damn captain hit you from behind says luffy.

what said zoro so you didn't pull me out of the fight just out of range but still you shouldn't have luffy.

SORRY yelled luffy next time i will just stand by and watch.

zoro looked at luffy and said you know i can take care of my self and that way at least you won't get hurt saving me as the tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks.

luffy folded his arms and was pouting at zoro and refused to answer him.

now don't be like that please said zoro i am just pissed off at my self for not keeping you out of harms way thats all luffy.

luffy still had his arms folded and was still pouting at zoro and wouldn't speak to him.

zoro sat down on the bed as he laid his head in his ands as he was his whole body was shaking as he burst out crying.

z zo zor says luffy in a low voice.

zoro was still trembling as he looked over at luffy with the tears rolling down his cheeks and said i don't know what i would do if i ever lost you.

luffy went quietly as he didn't know what to do or say as he still look like he was pouting.

zoro sniffled as he said i am going to tell sanji to make you a meaty soup and not that fish he has been going on about as he got up and walked to te kitchen.

luffy heard the gunshots as he threw the covers off him and ran out of zoro's room zoro felling as he let out a screamed and knocked marines flying overboard.

zoro tried to get up as he toppled over again as he was shot in the leg.

luffy ran and grabbed zoro's arm and shot into his room and yelled in anger for chopper.

chopper rushed to zoro's room but didn't see luffy as he mumbled the captains cabin as he dashed to luffys room and said whats up has your wounds opened up again.

not me HIM yelled luffy point at zoro.

chopper saw zoro clutching on to his leg as he took a pair of sissors out and said this is going to hurt as he started to cut zoro's jeans so he could have a better look at the bullet wound.

luffy left as he was bitting hell out of his lip as the bloody ran down the side's of his mouth.

zoro looked in horror at chopper as he said you you cut my jeans chopper are you going to buy me a new pair exactly like them.

luffy sat at the mast as he was still bitting his lip as he was fighting to hold the tears back.

finally chopper walked out of the room as he was wiping the blood of his hand and looked up at luffy as he said captain the second in command will be fine i have patched him up.

luffy got up as he head to his room still holding his side and walked in to his room still bitting his lip.

zoro was lieing on the bed with his leg up and all bandaged as he looked at luffy and says with a smile we are a right pair getting hurt on the same day.

luffy fought back smiled as he was still chewing on his lip.

zoro nudged over as he said come here as he held out his arms with a big smile on his face.

luffy walked over and sat down next to zoro still chewing his lip.

zro wrapped his arms around luffy and kissed his back as he said i would prefer it if you could lie down next to me.

lufy lay down next to zoro as he was still chewing hard on his lip.

zoro looked over at luffy and said why are you chewing your lip to hell for.

luffy didn't answered as he still chewed his lips.

zoro turned over as he looked down at luffy as he kissed him on the lips to stop luffy from chewing on it.

luffy felt the tears running down his cheeks even after he tried not to cry.

hey hey said zoro as he smiled at luffy and said look i am fine chopper said that the bullet passed through the flesh and out of the other side and there shoudn't be any permanent damage it will heal quick.

IDIOT yelled luffy as he closed his eyes to stop the tears.

zoro just smiled as he leaned closer and kissed luffy on the lips passionately and finally stopped and law on his bed saying now that hurts.

luffy burst laughing as his wound hurt and yelled DAMN IT.

zoro was gasping for air as he finally said i didn't mean i was hurting because i was kissing you its just i turned and was on my bad leg and that was hurting.

i was laughing now my side is killing me says luffy as he lay his head on zoro's chest to sleep.

zoro put his arms around luffy as he said the best thing to do is to go to sleep so we dont end up hurting our selves.

luffy leaned up and kissed zoro on the lips and was smiling as he says like you says nothing will kill you apart from me not loving you as he rekissed zoro on the lips before zoro could answer him as he lay his head back on zoro's chest with a big smiled on his face.

well that is true as he kissed him back and was gently rubbing his back.

luffy yelled what at nami and vivi!

nami looked at vivi as she saw that luffy was lieing on top of zoro and said we only came to find out if you were alrigt and didn't realize that you were busy.

luffy looked at the way he and zoro was as he went bright red and yelled GET OUT.

sorry sorry yelled nami and viv as vivi said with a smile we will look in on you afterwards.

luffy says i will go and tell sanji that you will be having your dinner in bed as he got up and left to tell sanji as he walked into the kitchen where nami and vivi were telling sanji, robin, chopper and usopp about what they saw as luffy says sanji since zoro's leg is hurt he will be eating in my room tonight as walked back to his room and saw zoro was a sound asleep as he climbed back into bed next to zoro.

zoro nudged closer to luffy and wrapped is arms around him as he slowly blew into is ears.

luffy says quit it please my zoro.

zoro smiled as he said i just wanted to see if you were talking to me or not.

idiot says luffy in a low voice to zoro.

zoro smiled as he said good night and sweet dreams as e kissed him on the shoulders.

luffy woke up because sanji wanted to talke to him and gently moved out of zoro's arms as he slowly walked to the door and closed it quietly behind him as he headed into the kitchen.

sanji looked up as luffy walked in as hhe said what is so important that it couldn't waite any longer aas he walked over to te table and sat in his chair.

luffy says it is about zoro.

sanji looked at luffy and said whats up with that hot headed of a swords man.

bullet that he was shot with has cause damage to his leg says luffy.

sanji looked at luffy and saying oh so does that mean he will have a permanent limp and will he be still able to use his swords.

he can never use them again says luffy as his shoulder fell.

huh ha said sanji so what can i do to help him captain.

i haven't told him and hell chopper doesn't want to tell him so i am stuck says luffy i can't break his one dream.

sanji said captain we are all willing to help you to help zoro in any way we can as all the rest were nodding their heads.

luffy looked at his room door where his best friend was as the tears fell silently.

zoro limped into the kitchen and said with a smile whats going on.

luffy silent the rest as he says we need to talk about something zoro as he got up and walked over to the front of the ship.

zoro slowly limped after luffy as he held on to the railings and looked at luffy as he said so what is it that you want to talk to me about.

main while in the kitchen nami held onto vivi and robin's hands as she says i hope they don't start fight with each other.

sanji looked at the rest as he said as long as we are here to help tem through all this thats all that matters.

robin says i doubet that as she looked over at the front of the ship and could see the tears in luffy'sn eyes.

nami just shook her head as she says i dont think he will take the news very well i can see him breaking to pieces.

all they heard was luffy yelling at zoro as it wasn't very much like him as they saw luffy stomping past zoro as they heard robin door being slam.

robin looked at vivi and said i tink i am going to be bunking with you as they all watched zoro who was clinging on to the railings as if his life depended on it.

luffy was pissed off as he walked out and into the kitchen and was mumbling in angry.

sanji looked at luffy and said captain how did go as he saw luffy clenching his fists together.

LOUSY JERK TAKES IT OUT ON ME yelled luffy.

zoro screamed back what did you expect me to jump up and down for joy at the news of me never again being able to use my swords just cause of the stupid marine.

luffy's fist hit the table as he yelled it isn't like you can take your bloody temper out on me every bloody time.

zoro just threw his arm as he said you are the only one who near to me thats why i am screaming at you and not at that so called cook sanji.

I STICKING TO WHAT I SAID yelled luffy as he sat on his chair and was mumbling in anger.

zoro limped into te kitchen as he yelled you lot disappear and do not disturbe us at all untill we call for you as he pointed to the kitchen door.

luffy have his foot up on the table and arms folded as he was pissed as hell.

zoro looked at luffy and said i know of a place where the injured swordsmen go when they are injured and come back fighting and i am seriousely thinking about going to the island my self.

there nothing here stopping you snapped luffy.

zoro looked at luffy and said once i am fixed can i come back and be your second in command and who said i wanted to go right away.

luffy glance at zoro and didn't say a word at all.

zoro looked at luffy as he nudged him saying i am asking you if i should go and see if they can help me or am i going to be useless for the rest of my life.

i already told you there is nothing stopping you snapped luffy again.

zoro looked at luffy as he got and says you are right as he limped out of the kitchen and yelled for the life boat to be lowered as he slowly stepped into it.

luffy bite his lip as he tried to not to show that he was upset as he drew blood from his lip.

sanji walked into the kitchen as he said where id zoro going to as he saw the blood dripping down luffy's cheeks and yelled did that no good lazy bum stike you across te face.

no i bite my lip says luffy in a weak voice.

vivi looked at nami and robin as she said all the time i have known the captain i have never heard or seen him in this state.

we have if you care to remember when we thought zoro was died says nami.

oh yes said robin as the tears start to roll down her eyes and says i can't stand the captain being like this.

luffy got up as he walked toward his room and walked in as he saw his and zoro's things over the place as he fozen.

copper was watching luffy who was frozen to the spot as he said captain is everyting alright as he waited for a reply.

yea says luffy in a low voice as he walked into his room and closed the door and slidded down behind it.

chopper stood out side luffy's door and listening out for the captain to settle down in bed.

luffy sat against his door as the tears fell silently.

chopper shook his head as he walked to te kitchen and said the captain is sitting against his bedroom door breaking his heart does any one know what was said between the captain and his mate.

no says sanji.

luffy wipped the tears away as he got up and locked his door as he was tidying up his room and mumbled if he thinks it is fun being captain than that damn ZORO IS WRONG.

sanji looked at chopper as he said let me go and find out exactly what zoro said and where he is heading for as sanji walked out of the kitcen and walked right up to luffys room and knocked on te door saying its me sanji captain.

luffy fired the photo album at the door.

sanji shouted is everything alright as he heard something bounce of te door and landed on the floor with a big bang as sanji continued to knock on the bedroom door.

luffy picked the album up as he saw the very first picture of him and the jerk.

sanji turned the handle as the door flew open and froze to the spot when he saw the album on the floor and the picture as he looked at luffy saying i thought you were calling me a jerk.

luffy shook his head as he went back to tidying up his room as he picked up the jerk's clothes and fired them into a corner as he wasn't in the mood to smell zoro's scent it would just make him more upset as he put every thing to their right places and put the album on his bed.

sanji looked at luffy and said captain the crew wants to know were there second in command has gone of to and has he gone for good or is he returning back to us.

some island says luffy is a low voice and i don't know if he will returned.

sanji looked at luffy as he said if you knew the name of the island than nami can chart a course for us to go after zoro.

luffy span around as he says i could careless if that damn JERK EVER RETURNED.

sanji sook his head as he says captain i know you don't mean that you are rest hurt by what that jerk said to you so i won't mention this to anyone.

that was it what i said thats got me says luffy as he looked at zoro's prized sword.

sanji looked at luffy who was stairing at something and said what is it captain as he looked around the room.

luffy went and pick the sword up as he fired it out of the door.

sanji moved just in time as the swords went flying past him and stuck in the door as he said i know i have seen tem swords before.

luffy walked out and fired them acrossed the sea far enough to heard zoro yell as luffy turned and stomped back into his room.

sanji looked at luffy and said that voice came from the east i will go and tell nami to work out the nearest island to the east of here as sanji waked out of luffy's room before he could say anything.

luffy slammed his door shut as it echoed off the deck toward the kitchen.

nami was about to rush out as sanji walked in and said nami chart a course.

robin says don't.

sanji looked at robin as he said you just shut up and you nami cart a course for an island east of ere.

fine don't blame me if you all are put on double watch for the next two years says robin as she got up and walked out of the kitchen.

sanji looked at nami and vivi as he said dose she know something that we dont.

robin sat on the deck as she mumbled zoro you are idiot you know how much that luffy care about you.

nami got her charts out as she plotted the course out and looked at sanji as se said the island to te east of here is forbiden to any sailors stupid enough to land there as they have been know to never return again the island is known as death gully.

no one know that luffy was standing just at the side of the wall as he ran back to his room and the whole ship shook at the force luffy slammed his door.

chopper dashed out as he jumped over the things that had toppled over and right up to luffy's door and knocked on it as he shouted captain is everything alright.

i gonna killed him mumbled luffy as he says yes everything is fine.

chopper knocke again as he turned the handle on his door and opened it slowly as he said captain nami as plotted the course out and we would like to know wat you want us to do.

under who's orders says luffy.

sorry captain but sanji asked nami to plot the course but robin was against the idea its as if she knows someting which she is not telling us.

luffy says tell nami not to pottle the course and sanji is on three years of double watch.

chopper looked at luffy and said as you wish captain and walked out closing the door as chopper grabbed the charts and rolled them up as he said captains orders no plotting the course and sanji you are on double duty for the next three years just like robin said.

robin got up and walked in as she says i told you as she looked at luffy's door and let out a sighed.

chopper looked at robin who was looking at the captains door and said what is it robin that you are not telling us.

i know why luffy is pissed off says robin and it is kinda of easy to read.

nami looked at robin as she said its not as easy as you say i haven't figured out my feelings so how can i judge what others are going through.

it is easy when you have devil fruit powers says robin as she sighed again.

chopper looked at robin and said is it the same devil fruite as the one luffy eat.

nope mines is different says robin as a hand popped out of chopper's head but heard the sobbing from luffy as she let out yet another sighed.

chopper looked at robin as the hand was waving at her and said so whats your devil power.

i can made my body parts pop out of anywhere says robin as she heard what luffy says to himself as she says he broke up with him.

what said chopper but the captain is still breaking his heart we should do some thing to get them together.

that is the problem luffy doesn't want to see zoro and yet he is upset that zoro has left us and him here says robin with a sad looking eyes.

sanji just shook his head as he said well looks like the captain will have to figure this one out for himself as i am on double duty.

luffy was sitting on his bed as he mumbled that wound swordsman it is a forbinned place as he realized zoro is bigger touble than he wanted the jerk to be in as the wind's pick up a bit or two as he ran out of his room and didn't stopped at all as he passed the rest as the worry was written over his face as the sails went down.

waite yelled chopper luffy are you sure we should be going after him.

he can eat bull shit if he thinks an island will help him yelled luffy as he turned the wheeler and was heading straigth for the island as nami, robin, vivi, sanji, chopper and usopper were shocked as they saw the ship came to a stop at the dock as nami says luffy how did you know where this place was.

because i was here before says luffy as he got off and went hunting for the jerk face as he yelled ZORO WHERE ARE YOU.

nami shouted luffy where do you think you are going and don't you know that the pirates are forbidden to land on this island.

i need to double check something says luffy as he was walking toward the temple as he dodged a couple of swordsmans.

dam you yelled one of the swordsman how dare a pirate as slippery as you walk around our island when you know you ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE.

luffy turned and says what don't you remember me.

the swords man stopped as he said if you stand still long enough i might be able to see who you are as the swordsman looked at luffy as his eyes opened wide and yelled luffy how te hell did you become a pirate and what are you doing here on your own.

i am not on my own and i am looking for a swordsman with three sword and green hair and eyes says luffy.

ohh him said brooky he arrived on the island last night he is up at te temple haveing his injuries looked at.

just don't tell him i was here says luffy as he turned and ran back to his ship.

robin was looking out at the island as she saw a figure wit a straw hat running towards the ship as she yelled captain coming on board.

luffy stood on the dock as he was stairing back at the island and mumbled zoro be safe.

sanji looked out to te docks and saw luffy looking at te island as he said captain is everything alright or do you want the crew up in arms.

guys i told you i was here before so you don't need to worry says luffy as he stairing at the island.

sanji shrugged his shoulders as he looked at robin saying i wonder why he is still standing on the docks.

luffy walked back toward the island and says guys if you are going to stay there when the swordman will attack you but me i am safe cuz i know them.

sanji said captain do you tink we should anchor away from the docks to waitefor your return.

SCARED CATS yelled luffy.

no we are not scared said sanji its just i dont want our ship to get damaged thats all captain.

luffy sighed as he says you are scared of put your foot on this island and the ship will be safe.

sanji looked at robin as he said tell te others to be on their guard as e jumped of the sip and landed on te docks as he walked up to luffy and says what were you saying as he smiled worriedly.

i meant the lot of you are scared says luffy as he turned and headed toward the temple.

sanji watched luffy walking away as he said should i call the rest to join us and find our swords man.

i already know where jerk is at says luffy.

ohh said sanji as he turned and gestured for te rest on te ship to come on land and join them

luffy was chatting with brooky as the rest of his crew walked up to them.

brook looked at the rest as he said you werent joking when you said you werent alone and they do look like a mean bunch of cut throats.

not really says luffy as he got up and headed toward the temple.

brooky looked at luffy and said how the hell do you know your way about this island it took me ages.

i was brought up here says luffy i use to find the best places to hide out.

what said brooky and the rest of the crew as chopper said you were brought up by the swords man of this island.

yes says luffy why do you think i said you are safe with me.

huh ha said nami and thats why you asked me not to plot the course of this island as you knew where it was captain.

luffy walked into the temple with the rest following him as he stood infront of hawkeye.

hawkeye turned around as he saw luffy standing in front of him as he put his ands o the sword saying luffy you know no pirates are allowed on the island.

oh leave them alone says luffy.

hawkeye just shook his head saying they are alright i meant you luffy as hawkeye smirked.

luffy yelled stop doing that damn it.

hawkeye burst out laughing as he said everytime i meet you i just want to pick on you as you are ever so cute pirate.

shut it old man says luffy.

hawkeye smiled as he said hey luffy don't forget i am a day younger thhan you so you are te one who is older around here as awkeye started to giggle again.

i hate you says luffy as he pulled a chair out and sat on it as he says where did you put my sword i left.

hawkeye looked at luffy and said so you do remember your sword and its in your old iding place all safe waiting for you to reclaim it.

luffy headed to his hide out and pick up his sword and says hey baby as he put it around his waist and headed back to the temple and walked in.

zoro was training hard as the sweat was pouring down him as he saw luffy walking into the temple and bowed his head before he entered the temple and saw a sword.

luffy pulled it out as he was practicing without a word as the rest and the swordsman stood with their mouths wide open.

zoro walked closer to luffy and said you never told me you could use a sword as well and would you like to practice with me.

luffy stuck his sword by as he didn't speak to zoro as he sat down against the wall.

zoro looked at luffy wo was sitting against te wall and finally said you do understand i had to come here and regain my confidence back as a swordsman.

yea by abandon your crew says luffy as he got up and walked out of the temple.

zoro bowed as he left the temple and walked up to luffy as he grabbed his hand spinning luffy around saying i didn't abandon my crew i told you i would be back like i said i ad to do tis by my self.

everything is by your self yelled luffy as he pulled his hand away from zoro and walked away as he helded the handle of his sword which was still around his waist.

zoro yelled no it isnt but i couldnt drag the lot of you here on this island and how was i to know that you knew every one here and te greatest swordsman of them all HAWKEYE.

luffy turned and yelled you could have ASKED.

zoro was stumped and didn't know what to say as he just shuffled his foot on the ground as he looked at luffy and said next time i will SORRY.

luffy wasn't in any kind of mood to fight as he turned and walked to his old hiding out as he sat at the patch of tree's with the best veiw of the sky as the sadness showed on his face.

zoro followed slowly after luffy and saw that he was looking out at the sky as he said luffy i am sorry for not asking you but i thought you were going to cange my mind about coming to the island.

I DON'T CARE yelled luffy.

zoro looked at luffy with sad eyes and said i do care about you luffy so please forgive me i made a big mistake not asking you first before i jumped ship.

too late says luffy i won't.

zoro just looked at luffy who was still stairing at the sky as the tears rolled down zoro's cheeks as he said in a low voice i have to get back to my training as zoro turned around shrugging his shoulders as he walked towards the temple still limpimg.

luffy's head drop to looked at the floor as he was fighting the tears back.

zoro limped back into the temple as he wiped his tears away and drew his swords out as he started to practice again as the swords just flew out of his hands as he froze on to the spot and mumbled to himself may be i have lost my skills as he saw his swords stuck in the wall.

luffy was standing behind hawkeye as the sword hit his hat as he yelled ZORO YOU DEAD.

zoro looked around as he saw hawkeye crouched and luffy didnt have his hat on his head but his third sword was sticking through it and stuck fast inte temple door.

hawkeye says you better run.

oppps said zoro as he looked around to see how he could get out of the temple as there was only one way out and that was past luffy.

luffy pulled zoro's sword out and took his straw of it as he walked over to nami and says can you fixst that as he fired zoro's sword back at him.

zoro grabbed the sword as he looked at it and dropped it on the floor as he walked to the furthest corner of the temple and sat down as he closed his eyes as the tears were rolling down his cheeks.

luffy picked the three of them up and yelled if i could use my sword still with my side HURT YOU CAN.

zoro looked at luffy and said my three swords ave never left my hands before but just than as i was practicing the just flew out of my hand nearly killing you luffy.

luffy stabbed all four into the ground and says i been hurt so many times i can't remember.

yes said zoro but you have eaten the devil fruite and that helps to heal you faster luffy thats the difference between me and you.

luffy yelled I GIVE UP ON YOU as he picked his sword up and walked away as says i though you loved being a swordman if you scared of hurting me then you should just give up then who will protected me as he was still walking away.

zoro looked at his three swords sticking in the ground as he said luffy just wait as he got up and pulled the swords out one by one and wiped tem down as he placed them on his waist saying if you still beleive in me than i will be a sworsman again even if it kills me.

luffy walked out as he thought works everytime as the tears were going to fell down his cheeks.

zoro walked up to luffy as he wiped the tears from luffys ceek as he said zoro the greatest swordman is back as he started to train aging but doing the moves slowly and gradually getting faster and faster.

luffy climbed up the nearst tree as he was thinking to himself.

zoro was concentrating hard on his sword play as he didn't notice luffy was up a tree watching him training.

luffy was standing on the branch as he was practicing his swords play.

zoro heard a russling sound coming from above his head as he looked up and saw luffy was practicing up in the tree and had perfect balance as he was stepping from branch to branch without missing a move with his sword.

luffy went flying because of the wind as yelled in shocked as he put his sword by.

zoro yelled luffy i have got you as luffy was falling down towards the temple floor but all of a sudden he landed in zoro's arms.

what i was thinking i forgot i had my rubber powers thought luffy.

zoro stretched his back straight and smiled as he said if i can catch you falling out of a tree and not be hurt by it than i can do anything i put my mind on as he looked into luffy's eyes and said come on i am ready to go back to the ship.

one thing says luffy as he hit hawkeye over the head and yelled you stop messing with my swordman or it is war DAD as he turned and walked away while the rest stood with their mouths wide open.

zoro tapped luffy awkeye is your dad and and why didn't you take up the sword instead of becoming a pirate.

ONE PIECE says luffy.

huh ha said zoro but you could have gone after it as a swords man instead of a pirate couldn't you.

no way says luffy i like being a pirate more that a louzy swordman.

zoro just shook his head and said so all swordsmen are lousy are they luffy.

ospp see you later hawkeye yelled luffy as he ran out of the temple.

waite up yelled zoro as he dasheped past sanji but stopped and said get the crew together we are setting sail straight away as he turned and dashed after luffy.

one two three says luffy as he caught a glance at zoro and jumped on him knocking him down on the docks.

zoro tried to push him self up as he realizwd luffy was on his back as he said i didn't see that coming as he gave a big thrust downwards sending luffy flying backwards as he flipped up on to his feet,

cheater yelled luffy as he got up.

zoro smiled as he said how else was i suppose to get you off my back luffy as he saw the rest of the crew rushing down towards them.

luffy sulking aboard the ship as he headed to his room and closed the door without slamming it.

as the rest of the crew came on board zoro stretched out as he yawned and said get the sails ready and waite for further orders and do not disturbe the captain as he walked towards luffys room and entered and locked the door after him as he turned around and screamed what the ell happened here looks like the room was hit by a hurricane.

HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO MY TEMPER OUT OF SOMETHING yelled luffy.

zoro looked around the room as he smiled and said it was hurricane luffy that hit this room as he started to help luffy tidy up the bedroom.

luffy picked the photo album up as he sat on the bed and was stairing at the photo of him and jerk face as he put on the picture.

zoro finally finished tidying up the room as he looked at luffy who was on the bed and says thanks for your help luffy as he sat next to luffy on the bed.

luffy just stairing at the picture and didn't answer zoro back at all.

zoro put his arm around luffy's waist as he leaned over to look at what luffy was stairing at as he saw it was an old picture of luffy and him togeter as he yelled no i am a jerkface now.

luffy bited his lip as he says yea you are.

zoro just smiled as he said but you still love this jerk face of yours as he kissed luffy on the shoulders.

never says luffy.

zoro giggled as he said never say never as i am going to love you forever luffy as he turned luffy's face and leaned over as he gently kissed im on te lips.

like i says NEVER IN MILLION YEARS I WILL STILL LOVE YOU said luffy.

zoro burst out laughing as he said see you said i will still love you so you do love me as he hugged luffy even tighter.

i hate you says luffy.

zoro was still lauging as he said i love you lots and lots as he was still hugging luffy.

i mean it I HATE YOU yelled luffy.

ohh said zoro and all this time i thougt you hated being in love with the greatest swordsman.

luffy moved off the bed and headed to the kitchen without a word.

zoro got up as he followed luffy to the kitchen as he looked up at the others as he said haven't you lot got them sails set yet.

luffy climbed up to the crows nest and was sitting watching the sky without a word.

zoro climbed up to thhe crows nest as he said luffy i heard a rumour we should go to the monkey island sout of here where we will find a clue to where the one piece treasure is hidden.

whatever says luffy as he was still stairing at the sky as he sighed and thought about something.

zoro shouted down to nami to plot a course for the monkey island south east of here and sanji you are at the helm cast off as he turned and stood next to luffy watching the crew taking the ship out to sea.

luffy just let his eyes wonder to the sea as he was still thinking about something.

after a little while zoro put his hand on luffy's shoulders and said luffy what are you thinking about cause for the past twenty minutes you aven't said a word.

it is nothing says luffy as he looked up at zoro but leaning back on one arm.

zoro sat down next to luffy as he looked straight into luffy's eyes saying do you think i have made the right discession about going to the monkey island.

i don't know says luffy as he looked up at the sky without an other word.

zoro took a deep breath as he said i thought that would be a good place to start that what hawkeye said he was going to be eading for.

great listen to that old fool says luffy as he sighed as he looked at zoro and laughed.

zoro looked at luffy and said is there something you know that i should know.

well first of all the island isn't called monkey and second it is a love island says luffy.

what yelled zoro that old fart for sending me on a wild goose chase as he knows how important it is to you luffy to find the one piece.

luffy says i know what the one piece is that the toughtest and strongest crew around the seven seas.

what said zoro is that all it is so where are we going to find this crew than as he looked worriedly at luffy.

well they should have this says luffy as he undid the piece of flag of his arm.

zoro looked at the piece of flag that luffy was holding up as he said i have a piece of a flag like yours luffy what does this mean.

luffy stole the eight pieces as it fitted as golden roger's flag and says i take this is why my dad give it to me it is that well we are the suppose to one piece crew.

what yelled zoro we the one piece crew have you seen them lot the can't even stand each other let alone work togeter.

i can't stand you anymore says luffy as he sat on the deck.

zoro sat down as he said honestly we are the one piece crew do the others know that or are they still looking for the one piece.

luffy says looks like my dream is over now as he leaned against the railings without a smiled since they all got their dream fill.

zoro looked at luffy as he said but i aven't still completed my dream of becoming the greatest swordsman that the sea's ave ever known.

actually says luffy everyone already knows about you since your name is going up as hawkeyes is gone down.

no way said zoro as he looked surprised at luffy as a smile creeped across his face as he said really luffy so what happens now.

three years lately luffy was back at his home town as he missed his crew and friend but a grass head by the name zoro was still in his mind and heart.

zoro was just sitting at the docks as he hat set out his fishing line trying to catch some fish for his dinner on the forbidden swordsman island.

luffy was in his hiding out and wasn't caring anymore as his heart sink becasue he kept thinking about zoro and mumbled i can't still love him it has been three years since i have seen or heard from him.

zoro had caught a couple of fishes as he walked up the path and came to a clearing and sat the fis down by the tree as he gathered some twigs and built a camp fire as he said i wish luffy was here as he put the fish on the fire to cook.

luffy walked back to the templed as he was humming a song that zoro taught him as he walked into the temple and was sitting on the leaders chair without a word.

eventually zoro finished eating his fish as he carried the other one and says that will do me for tonight as he walked into the temple and froze to the spot as he saw luffy sitting on the leaders chair.

luffy chocked as he saw zoro on his water.

zoro smiled as he says luffy what are you doing here and when did you come back on the island.

luffy says actually hawkeye died and now i am the leader for this island.

huh ha said zoro and what about the rest of the crew have you heard from them yet.

luffy says they are somewhere about.

zoro just shook his head as he says i would like to know how they are doing as he walked over to luffy and handed him the cooked fish.

ZORO YOU IDIOT yelled luffy

after all this time you are still calling me an idiot can you please stop calling me that as it is getting old.

you JERK yelled luffy.

now thats a new one coming from you said zoro as he smiled at luffy and says do i have to call you your highness now that you are a leader.

bite me says luffy.

zoro says where to you want me to bite you luffy?

luffy put his arm's aroung zoro's neck and says right here as he leaned toward and kissed zoro on the lips.

zoro was taking back at what luffy did as he licked his lips and smile as he leaned forward and said can i have more of that as he puckered his lips up.

luffy waved sanji out of the room as he smiled and kissed zoro back on the lips again and says love ya alway have alway will as he kissed zoro again on the lips to stop him from answering him.

sanji just nodded his head as he closed the temple door and stood guard to stop from anyone disturbing luffy and zoro.

robin walked over to sanji and know without sanji stopping her as she says i will tell the rest as she turned and walked away again.

sanji smiled as he saw robin turning around as se walked back down the path with a big smile on her face as she said hey guys we ave to waite for sanji, luffy and zoro at te docks tey will be down.

nami smiled as usopp, chopper and vivi had no idea what robin meant as nami says i see.

after about twenty minutes sanji walked down the path as he said luffy sent me down to bring you guys up to the temple as he turned around and walked back up the path.

luffy was jumping around the temple as the rest walked in.

nami and vivi stopped on the spot as vivi said whats the matter with the cap oh sorry luffy why is he jumping around like he has ants in his pants.

luffy mumbled kill him kill him later.

what yelled sanji as he looked around and saw zoro with a big smile on his face as sanji looked at luffy and said who are you going to kill later.

ZORO yelled luffy.

sanji burst out laughing as nami said why would you want to kill him for pointing at zoro.

because he stamped my foot says luffy and that bloody hurt.

zoro burst out laughing as he said that will teach you to bite me on my lips and draw blood as he wiped his lips with a great big smile on his face.

that was for my neck hissed luffy.

but but said zoro as he shrugged his shoulders but you biting my lip was really sore luffy and i really didn't mean to stamp on your foot that hard and ohhh come here and i will kiss it better as he held both his arms at luffy.

bite your self says luffy as he turned his back on zoro.

zoro giggled as he said but i want you to bite me as he walked closer and wrapped his arms around luffy from behind.

luffy relaxest alittle as he sighed as more swordsman show up.

zoro let go of luffy as he said your highness your subjects want an odience with you as he poited towards te leaders chhair with the smile on his face.

oh i hate you says luffy as he sat on the leaders chair and says what?

the oldest swordsman said your higness have you read the codes of te swordsman and is tere anyting you would like to change.

no says luffy.

are you sure of that whispered zoro to luffy.

if i added the last part you would dead whispered luffy.

zoro cleared his throat as he said his highness would like the code of the swordsman to be left as they are and no one is to disturbe him if the temple doors are closed no matter what.

luffy sat on the chair and mumbled hurry up and leave i need a get up.

zoro looked at luffy and than at the other swordsman and said is there any other business if not then you can get back to what you were doing.

luffy finally stretched his leg and arms as they stretched dead long.

zoro smiled as he watced luffy stretching as he said as that is over so what have you been up to in the past three years.

i been here as usually says luffy i picked up a quite a few of your habbits.

what said zoro you have been on this island for the past three years and never said hello to me as i was waiting for your return down at te beach.

nananananan says luffy.

zoro burst out laughing as he saaid you really avent changed a bit still a big kid.

luffy folded his arms and was pouting at zoro as he says in a childlish voice i hate you grass head.

zoro looked at luffy and said first you used to call me an idiot than a jerk and now a grass head i wonder what sort of wonderfull names you are going to call me next.

prick hissed luffy as he got up and walked away.

now said zoro as he looked at luffy and said i never knew i was that usefull luffy.

I HATE YOU screamed luffy.

zoro just burst out lauging as he said i love it when you speak to me sweet nothings.

luffy went depressed.

zoro looked at the expression on luffy's face as he said looks like my exit as he quickly walked up to the temple door and shoutes i will come back when you ave calmed down luffy.

luffy went even bader as he sat on the floor and refused to move.

zoro looked at luffy who was sitting on the floor as he said hey you lot can you please waite out side me and luffy need some time together.

i still hate you says luffy in a low voice even after everyone had left.

zoro walked up toluffy and sat next to him as he nudged him with his shoulders as he said i still love you now come on give us a smile.

luffy refolded his arms and was still pouting at zoro.

zoro looked at luffy as he gently tried to tickle him and went to kiss luffy on the shoulders.

luffy moved as zoro went face first into the wall as luffy biten back a smiled as he was still pouting.

now thats not fair yelled zoro look you ave made my lips bleed again now kiss them better for me.

NO yelled luffy.

zoro just looked at luffy batting his eye lids and giving him the puppy look as he says in a low voice don't you love me anymore.

luffy frozen on the spot as he turned his back on zoro as he bite his lip drewing bloody as the tears were building in his eyes.

zoro took a deep breath in as he said i wish we were back on the ship sailing the seven seas and i really haven't got used to land living.

luffy let the tears fall quietly down his cheeks as his shoulders were trembling.

zoro looked at luffy ashe saw him trembling as he wrapped his arms around luffy and said in a low voice whats the matter.

what you ask ME mumbled luffy.

zoro looked luffy straight in the eye as he said i ave always loved you even the three years we were apart and thats wy i asked you whether you love me or not or is it tat you ave found some else.

luffy couldn't answered as his throat went dry.

zoro watched as luffy was trying to say someting as he got up and poured a glass of water for luffy as he sat back down and just looked at him.

mu uh says luffy as the tears were still in his eyes.

zoro giggled as he said you are suppose to swallow the water and not trying to eat it as he wrapped his arms around luffy again.

luffy swallow the water as he was still stumped with what to answer.

its not that difficult is it said zoro as he looked at luffy.

luffy grabbed his sword as he blocked the attack on zoro and yelled STOP.

ace jumped through the temple door and screamed i don't like it when someone is handleing what belongs to me as he drew out his sword.

luffy stepped in front of zoro and says this isn't what you think as it was bearking his heart to lie.

what yelled ace as he walked towards and held his hand up to strike luffy right across the face you were carring on with him beind my back.

no says luffy in a weak voice.

zoro put his arm on luffy's shoulders and pushed him aside as he walked over to ace and punched him hard on the nose as zoro yelled if you ever lay your hands on my captain again i will rip both your arms and feed them to the sharks.

luffy ran and pushed zoro full force out of the way as the sword got him.

zoro fell to the ground as he yelled not again luffy as he got of the floor and spun around.

luffy had his sword up to blocked the sword as he says ace F**K OFF.

what yelled ace as he staired at luffy saying how dare you speak back to me and you know what happens when they speak back to me just ask hawkeye.

luffy says you touch my father.

ace smiled as he said i don't know about your father but you should have been there e was on his knees bagging me to end his life.

if anyone was to end his life it shouldn't have been a PRICK like you says luffy.

what did you call me as he raised his hands to luffy and yelled i am going to make you eat your words.

luffy says go ahead i WON'T TAKE THEM BACK.

what yelled ace just because you sit on the leaders chair don't forget i put you there by killing hawkeye so don't you ever forget that.

LIKE I CARE IF YOU PUT ME ON THAT CHAIR HELL I RATHER BE PIRATE CAPTAIN THEN BE ON THE SAME ISLAND AS YOU yelled luffy.

ace pushed luffy out of the way as he said fine as he sat on the chair and looked at luffy saying you better leave this island.

actually you better leave this place says luffy as his crew walked in.

ace looked at the figures that were in the door way as he yelled do you think i am afraid of riff raffs.

you should be scared of the one piece crew says luffy as he walked up to ace and says by the way i think it's time to see other people as he walked back next to his zoro.

ace looked at luffy as he burst out laughing as he said you lot are the one piece don't make me laugh.

luffy and the rest pulled out the pieces of golden roger flag as luffy put it together and says you were saying about us ACE.

ace got up off the chair sharpeish and screamed i will get you all as he dashed out of the temple doors.

luffy's sword and his piece of the flag fell as he went backward and landed on the floor with a thump.

zoro rused to luffy as he lifted his head and yelled for chopper to take a look at luffy's wounds.

luffy's eyes were shut as chopper went to work as he cleaned and dressed all of the wounds and left dragging usopp, vivi, robin, nami and sanji by the ear and closed the door to leave zoro and luffy alone.

vivi was wiggleing about as chopper finally let them go after he shut te temple door as vivi walked up to chopper and hit him over the head with her hand bag.

chopper says luffy might not make it that is why i wanted to get you out of there so those two can talk as he walked away.

what says sanji as he held onto usopp saying why now when we finally met each other again after three years.

the person you all should worry about is the person in there with luffy says chopper.

robin finally said chopper is right if anything happens to luffy than zoro will lose his mind and he will kill anyone who gets in his way from killing ace.

mean while in the temple where pale luffy and a pissed zore were.

zoro was still holding on to luffy as he was quitely whispering to him to come back to him as he cant live without his luffy.

luffy was being beconed by his dad as he shook his head and says i am going back as zoro's voice reached him.

zoro saw that luffy's cheeks were getting a little brigter as he listened out for his heart beat which was starting to pick up a beat which was getting stronger and stronger.

hey you get your head off there says luffy in a weak voice.

ohh says zoro as he smiled as the tears were rolling down is cheeks and said for a minute there i thought you were going to leave me.

a really annoying voice got to me says luffy with a smirk.

zoro smiled as he wiped his tears away saying as long as you dont leave me i don't care.

my poor shoulder says luffy as he sat up and was leaning against zoro as there was tears running down luffy's cheeks which landed on zoro's arm's.

zoro was also shedding tears as he yelled for chopper and hugged luffy as he kissed hin all over his face.

luffy burst out laughing as he smiled at zoro and put his arms around him.

chopper rushed into the temple as he just stood watching luffy hugging zoro as the smile appeared on is face as the tears started to roll down his ceeks.

luffy got up as he walked over to chopper and picked him up and says don't cry.

copper was sniffleing as he said chopper has got his captain back as he leaned on luffy's shoulder and blew his nose.

luffy smiled as he saw the rest were crying as he yelled do you all have to be crying at the same TIME.

they all nodded at luffy as vivi ran to him and gave him a hug which made luffy fall backwards with chopper still in his arms and vivi landing on top of chopper.

hey you gonna kill chopper says luffy.

vivi looked over at zoro who was laughing as she said swordsman give us a hand i can't seem to get off luffy and chopper as the rest ran behind vivi and landed on top of her as sanji yelled we don't want to be left out as zoro laughed even louder and couldn't move as he was lauging so ard.

ZORO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND HELP ME yelled luffy.

zoro got up as he grabbed sanji and usopp by the seat of their pants and flinging them against the wall as he grabbed vivi and nami's dress and lifted them up as he tossed them aside and lifted chopper by his antlers and says chopper are you alive.

chopper started to cough as he says they nearly kill me.

hey yelled luffy what about me as he was still holding his shoulder.

chopper got down and says lucky they didn't opened that again.

luffy got up and walked over to robin as he saw the tears in her eyes as wrapped his good arm around her and says it is fine.

robin wiped her tears away as she smiled at luffy and whispered in his ears ace is gathering some of his old cut throats to come after us.

we will be ready from them says luffy as he looked at zoro.

zoro looked at luffy and smiled as he nodded and said i am fine now.

luffy's sword went up to blocked ace's as he says i won't be fighting you as he looked at zoro.

zoro drew his swords out and dashed at ace sending him flying backwards as zoro looked at chopper and sanji to protect luffy at all cost as he turned back to ace and said well bring it on.

luffy dodged one of ace's crew members attack as he says don't you GET boerd of being beat up as he drove his sword into the member's chest and pull his sword out.

zoro flew up in the air and drew his swords and dived towards ace slashing ace's body as he landed feet first against the wall and did a back flip landing on the ground in front of ace as every one heard a shrike from ace's lips.

luffy was backed against one of ace's memebers as he let out a screamed.

zoro did a back flip as e landed next to luffy and struck out at the member.

the member knocked zoro out as luffy's whole body shook with angery as he says WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING.

the member said that useless thing poiting at zoro wo had passed out on the floor.

luffy kicked the strongest member in the family jewels as he landed right on to of zoro as ace went to stirk zoro.

dam you yelled ace as his sword went through luffy's leg as ace tried to pull the sword out of luffy's leg but couldn't.

luffy swung zoro's sword catching ace off guard and says idiot as ace got him as he got ace both of them fell to the floor as the bloody ran from both of them as luffy started to cough up blood.

grrrrrrrrrrr screamed ace as his strongest memeber pick him up and ran away.

luffy was still coughing as he slowly sat up as the bloody was running down his arm to the ground as he says zoro wake up PLEASE as he shooks zoro on the shoulder.

zoro heard luffy's voice but couldn't open his eyes as much as tried.

luffy sighed as he went down in pain.

finally zoro pulled luffy's shirt away from his eyes and said if you got of me i would be able to sit up as zoro was chouging sitting up as he saw the rest were on the ground not moving at all as he looked at luffy saying are they dead.

luffy says HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW.

zoro slowly dragged himself closer to luffy and looked down at him as he said i am just going to check on the rest so don't go away.

i going to kill you i can't move anyway yelled luffy.

zoro just said huh a as he walked closer to chopper and placed his ears on his chest to hear if he had a heart beat.

luffy got up slowly as his leg was painfully as he walked over to check the girls and gently tapped them on the forehead and says i know that crew couldn''t have beat you so WAKE UP.

vivi opened her eyes as she smiled and said there was me thinking that you would ave given me mouth to mouth.

luffy noticed the bloody running from robin as he grabbed the nearest clothes to him and held it against robin's side and it just happened to be nami's top.

hey yelled nami thats my top as she covered her self up with her hands as she saw luffy had the top against robins side and it was covered in blood.

luffy sighed and didn't bother to answer nami as he press the top against robin's side as he says hold on.

suddenly chopper shook his head and yelled zoro get me off this dam floor as e saw luffy pressing a clothe against robins side.

luffy punched sanji across the jaw and yelled GET UP as he put his hand back nexts to his other one.

sanji yelled ouch luffy that hurts i was just waiting for that usopp one to take me in his arms and wake ne up sweet and gently.

gay cook says luffy as he was pressing the top against robin's side.

yhea said sanji as he smiled at luffy and says the best gay cook on the seven seas thats me and proud of it as he got up and botted usopp in the side as usopp was trying not to laugh out.

luffy shook his head as he looked up and saw chopper and says finally you wake up.

chopper looked at luffy as he saw him clutching on to robin as chopper was working on her and put a last sticke as he looked up and says cook you bandage her up as he checked vivi and says you will be fine you just took a nasty knock on the head.

luffy got up as he leanded against the wall and walked toward the door.

chopper looked at nami as he said you are fine all you need is a top as he grabbed usopp and pulled his tee shirt off and handed it to her as he looked around to see how every one was and caught a glimse of luffy walking out of the door holding onto his side.

luffy walked down to the docks where the death match was to be held between him and ace.

chopper ran down the path as he saw luffy square up to ace as he screamed out captain waite.

luffy grabbed his sword as the last blow between them happened as ace fell to the dock as luffy was stand at the edge of the dock with his sword covered in blood.

the rest stopped dead in their tracks as they saw ace falling down and luffy unsteady on his feet.

luffy turned and says never touch my crew again or i will kill you as he fell backward and landed in the water.

zoro screamed out as he dived into the water after luffy as he grabbed luffy's arm and swam up to the surface and took a deep breath in as he yelled for sanji and usopp to help their captain out of the water.

robin reach the water side as she pulled luffy into the dock as she sat next to zoro wait for chopper to be finish.

chopper was shaking his head as he said don't know don't know there as he stiched luffy saying our captain is going to have a lot of scars on his body as he looked at zoro who was shaking and had a worried look on his face.

robin got up as she place on her hand on luffy's shoulder and leaned toward his ear and whispered please wake up zoro is shaking like mad luffy.

zoro looked at sanji as he yelled at him saying i told you to help luffy but you two were too busy holding hands and robin had to help and let me add this as he smacked sanji and usopp over the head she is the one who is injured and not you.

luffy was sitting as he bite his lip to keep from laughing.

finally zoro looked over at luffy wo was trying not to laugh sa he yelled luffy what are you aughing at as he waked closer to him and hugged luffy.

you hitting sanji and usopp says luffy as he finally burst out laughing.

dam idiots i will have to whip tem when we get back to te ship i think tey ave forgoten tat i am second in com but stopped wat he was going to say as he just held luffy tight.

OUCH OUCH MY SIDE yelled luffy.

oppps sorry said zoro as he stepped back i forgot that you were hurt there.

luffy went to get up as he went down in one.

chopper looked at luffy's leg and saw that he had a big gash in it as he screamed you lot get me some clean bandages and nami you get some warm water and you zoro go find me a bottle of whisky.

NO DON'T yelled luffy.

don't listen to the captain i am the doctor now rush to it as they all got up and rushed around getting the stuff together.

luffy got up and hopped away from chopper as climbed the nearest tree.

zoro ran up to chopper and said here is a bottle of whisky are you going to use it on luffy and speaking about luffy where is he.

robin point up.

zoro looked up and yelled dam luffy what the hell are you doing up there with a wounded leg.

i am not letting that little drinker touch my leg yelled luffy.

zoro yelled what as he saw chopper gulping down the whole bottle of whisky as chopper said in a drunken voice were is my patient.

luffy refused to moved from the tree.

zoro shook his head as he looked up and said luffy i thought he needed it for your leg how was i suppose to know he was going to drink the whole bottle in one as he saw copper topple over and was snoring his head off.

thank god says luffy as he climbed down and was dealing with his leg on his own.

zoro took the clean bandages and the warm water as he sat down next to luffy and says let me clean the wound out as he was being as gentle as possible as he placed a peice of wood in luffy's mouth as he said i will have to stich it up as he cant do it.

FINE says luffy as he spat the wood at sanji.

ouch yelled sanji as he saw luffy was gripping the roots of the tree as zoro quickly sitched luffy up and said finished as he wrapped the bandages.

i like it better than they used bullet at least the bounces off me says luffy.

zoro giggled as he said this is no time for jokes as he lifted luffy up and walked towards the temple.

who says i was joking i meant it says luffy.

zoro just burst out laughing as he yelled sanji be care full pick chopper up and bring him along.

luffy limped over to the couch as he was mumbling in hated.

zoro looked around as he saw sanji dropping chopper down in the middle of the temple floor and walked towards usopp and curled up to him.

GAY says luffy as the girls burst out laughing.

sanji looked at luffy and said its choppers own fault for getting drunk at least he could have offered us a drink.

luffy got up as he limped by zoro as he was feeling around the wall and says i know it is somewhere around here.

zoro looked at luffy and said what are you feeling around for.

find it says luffy as he pressed the switch as the secret door opened to all the drinks in the world.

wow yelled sanji and usopp as their eyes lit up and finally sanji say luffy are we dreaming or are we in heaven.

either says luffy as he limped back to the couch.

zoro looked at luffy and shook his head saying now you wont get any of them away from that sweet nectar.

luffy shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes to think.

zoro watched as nami and vivi jumped up and down in excitement as she said see that green and blue bottle as my name on it .

luffy watch all of them apart from chopper in the drinksroom as he closed his eyes again.

ouch yelled chopper as he opened his eyes and said feels as if some body as dropped me on my head.

luffy says it was sanji who dropped you and it is your own fault for drink whisky.

never again will i touch that wicked drink again as he opened his eyes and saw te drinks and his mout dropped wide open and his tongue hanging out as he just pointed at the drinks not beleiving his eyes.

what that it is my secret says luffy.

thay all stopped as they all shouted at te same time your secret.

collect diferent drinks says luffy and BY THE WAY THERE A BOTTLE NO ONE IS TO TOUCH.

sanji looked at luffy and said tell us which one it is and we will keep it aside so no one touches it.

no says luffy as he limped into the room and leaned over nami as he grabbed the bottle and limped back to the couch.

sanji looked at luffy as he said good thing you took it away as i ad my eyes on tat bottle.

luffy down the bottle witout a breath as the rest's mouths drop open.

zoro stopped drinking as he yelled what the that is the first time i have seen you drink a bottle down that fast as zoro picked up another bottle and walked over to luffy and sat next to him with a smile on his face.

luffy stretched up and then down as he says what i used to drink a little but tonight i felt like drinking as his hand stretch over to the room.

hey thats not fair yelled sanji as he saw luffys hand pick up another bottle.

not that one as he put it back as he felt the bottle he was looking for and it was big as he pulling it out.

hey luffy shouted usopp leave a bottle for us and do you need a and with that bottle as usopp was licking hislips.

luffy took the bottle as he smirk as he drunk the whole thing down without a word as the rest and zoro fell over.

zoro looked up at luffy and said where did you put that one.

luffy smirk and says what can't you believe it?

well to tell you the truth you are drinking the drinks like water thats all are you sure you are going to be alright.

fine i will go to bed as he limped in a straight line to his room.

zoro shook his head as he hicupped and says guys i ave had enough as he walked to wards luffys roon but collapsed before he reached the room as he started to snore on the floor.

luffy went complete bannana over the temple and switched where every one was sleeping as changed the boys to wear the girl's and the girls to wear the boy's cothes as he finally went to sleep in his room on the bed as he smirked says that will teach them all a lesson but before he went straight to sleep put sanji and usopp next to each other and really went to bed that time.

zoro stretched his arms out as he looked around and saw that the temple was amess as he yelled hey guys what have you done luffy is going to kill us as he stood and held onto his head as he screamed my head is going to explode.

luffy got up in the morning as he saw the mess and SCREAMED in laughter.

what are you laughing said zoro looking at luffy who was laughing even louder as he poited at zoro.

i never know you like to crossed dress as a girl says luffy.

what yelled zoro as he looked at his clotes and screamed these are not mines THEY ARE NAMI'S as he looked at nami wo was wearing his teeshirt and his favourite black jeans as he just putt his hands on his head and screamed out how the hell did this happen as all the rest woke up and were rubbing te sleepout of teir eyes.

luffy says i don't know as he limped into the living room and was smirking.

all of a sudden sanji screamed out as usopp was breathing right over his face and jumped up and saw that he was wearing a dress.

luffy tried not laughed as he says guys why don't you all calmed down.

how the hell can we calm down how the hell did we put on these clothes yelled sanji the dress i am wearing belong to to vivi and him he is wearing the same dress that robin had on and where are our clothes as he saw viv and robin standing up as robin yelled usopp you are dead man walking in my dress.

chopper walked out as he says why all the shouting as he took one looked and burst out laughing.

luffy says yea i know it is funny chopper as he walked over to the couch.

chopper was laughing so hard that he started to chough and say as he was choughing zoro that dress is really becoming you.

luffy chocked on the water he was drinking as he burst out laughting.

zoro shook his head as he yelled can the two of you stop lauging as my head is about to split as he looked around and yelled where are my swords if any one has done anything to them own up now or else.

luffy says i put them in my room.

what said zoro as he walked into luffys bed room and screamed luffy you are dead.

huh oh says luffy as he got off his mark even with a hurt leg.

zoro came out fuming mad as he said funny as he was holding up the three spoon and shout where are my swords these can't be them.

i told you i put them in my room but i didn't tell you WHICH ONE yelled luffy from room where zoro's swords were in.

huh said zzoro as he firedd the spoons at luffy which just bounced of him.

lucky that wasn't your swords says luffy as he smiled as says i get a little mischife when i drunk.

now you tell us yelled zoro i was wonder why you were dowing all those drinks.

i give your swords and a good black mail on sanji if you don't kill me zoro says luffy.

what yelled zoro as he rushed to where luffy was and says where are they.

i had them with me the whole time as he held the swords out to zoro as he says chopper is right that dress is becoming you.

dam it as zoro took of the dress and fired it out of the door ashe screamed not my underwear dont tell one of the girls are wearing them

nope they up the flag pull says luffy.

what creamed zoro as he wrapped a sheet around his waist and ran out side as he let out an almighty yelll.

luffy smiled as he walked past the rest and was swing zoro's undewear around his finger as he walked into his room.

zoro just sucked his teeth as he grabbed his underpants on and took the sheet away as he walked out as sanji and usopp burst out laughing at zoro.

luffy sighed and walked out and says there as he handed the real pair over says i wouldn't be laughing if i were you two i got a couple of picture of you two.

zoro looked down at the pants he was wearing as he yelled in a corse voice luffy how could you and i thought i was wearing my pants as he looked at luffy and said whos am i wearing.

lets see nami's dress, robin's bra and that means vivi's pants says luffy as he shot away into his room.

oeee you are so dead not viv's pants yelled zoro as he was hit on the back of the head and screamed ouch as he turned around and saw vivi was standing with her ands on her hips.

luffy says shit i forgot as his head was spliting as his stitches came out of his leg as he screamed in pain.

chopper rused to luffy as the tears were rolling down his cheeks as he was still laughing as he looked at luffys leg and says sit down and i will show you how to stitch a wound.

luffy grabbed zoro's hand and pulled into him into his room as he held zoro's hand as the stitching was being done as he picked the picture up and showed zoro what sanji and usopp got up to.

zoro burst out lauging as he said now that is a really good photo of them up to no godd as chopper burst out laying as he said captain you could have waited untill i finshed stitching you up as he tried to wipe the tears away as he was working on luffys leg.

luffy says sorry i got kind of bored last night it wasn't the drinks but me being bored as luffy waited for zoro to yelled at him as the tears ran down his cheeks.

chopper left to let zoro and luffy speak as everyone heard the yelling from zoro at luffy.

luffy looked down in shame as he didn't answered at all as he let the tears fall as he yelled I AM SORRY!

zoro went quietly as he looked at luffy and yelled that doesn't give you right to strip people and dress them up in girls or boys CLOTHES.

luffy gave out a sob as he yelled I AM SORRY HOW F**KING TIMES DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT as the tears really fell.

zoro stopped as he was shocked at luffy who swore at him for the first time as he put his arms around luffy and didn't say anything else at all.

luffy was still sobbing as he tried to wipe the tears away as he yelled dam it its not my fault you lot didn't stop me from drinking.

zoro went to get changed as he wasn't in any kind of mood to put up with luffy's fake tears as he was walked back to the living room and saw nami, robin, vivi, chopper, sanji and usopp all arguing.

luffy walked in and was still holding his side as he walked over to the couch.

zoro watched as luffy slowly sat on the couc as he yelled what the hell are you lot argueing about as he looked over at sanji.

sanji looked at vivi and yelled it's her fault.

luffy went pale white as he limped by zoro and straight to the bathroom.

zoro giggled as he mumbled that will teach you to drink like a fish.

luffy collapse as he hit the sink because he had fainted.

zoro rushed to the bathroom as he heard a loud thud and saw that luffy was out cold on the bathroom floor as he picked luffy up and rushed to the bedroom as he yelled for chopper.

chopper stamped over sanji and usopp's feets as he ran to luffy's room.

suopp yelled out chopper watch were you are putting your big feet as e was opping on the spot.

WELL YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU ARE STANDING yelled chopper back to usopp and sanji as he walked into luffy's room.

zoro looed at chopper as he said i think he has it his head either on the bath or the sink can you take a look at im.

chopper walked closer as he gently checked luffy's head and says he make out of ruber i don't see he getting hurt as he pulled his hand away and yelled HEAT HE IS BURNING UP.

what said zoro he can't be he as just got a ang over thats all chopper as zoro pressed his and hard on luffy's fore head and pulled it right away.

were you SAYING screamed chopper as he looked at zoro than at luffy who was still out cold on the bed and sighed.

ten minutes later after zoro and chopper left luffy woke up as he put his hand to his head and says to him self my sickness is back again.

zoro walked in as he looked at luffy who was stairing at the ceiling as he said luffy what happened to you.

don't worry about it says luffy.

zoro shook his head as he says its not like you to just pass out like that and your fore head it was as if it was on fire.

luffy closed his eyes as he was fight back the cries in pain.

zoro walked closer to luffy with ice cold water and handed it to him saying this might cool you down a bit.

luffy gave a faint cry under his breath.

chopper walked up behind zoro and pushed him out of te way as he yelled why te hell didn't you tell me the captain was awake.

SHUT UP yelled luffy as he sat up on the bed.

huh ha said chopper sorry captain in a low voice as he walked closer to luffy and put his ears to luffys chect as every few minutes chopper was nodding his ead as he looked up at luffy and with is hands pushed up luffys eye lids and says luffy ave you ad this sort of sickness before.

luffy didn't replied as he closed his eyes again.

chopper watched as luffy closed his eyes as he nodded his head saying what did you do or take to get over te sickness.

there is nothing was the faint replied from luffy.

ohh said chopper as he sook his head pacing up and down as e said i have never seen wat you are going through can i stay next to you to keep an eye on you.

luffy feel the pain as he tightened his grip on the bed.

zoro just stood watching in shock as he said chopper isn't tere anything you can give him to help wit the pain as he saw luffy was tightening is grip on the bed even harder.

grin and bear it mumbled luffy as his hands went lossen as he pass out again.

chopper looked at zoro as he says get some coo water and with the flennel wipe his fore head down to get te burning down.

three hours later luffy woke up and saw chopper and zoro were asleep on the floor as he slowly got up and sneaked by them as he walked out side to catchs his breath.

usopp opened his eyes as he tought he heard a noise but didn't see any one as he turned over and went back to sleep.

luffy was heading toward his hide out as his whole body ached in pain as he know that was at lest something there that could help.

chopper turned over as he put his front legs on zoro's back and started to snore in his ears.

zoro nudged chopper over again as he slowly woke up.

chopper hit the side of the bed as he rolled over and yelled ouch zoro why the ell did you push me of as he rubbed his eyes saying what time is it.

zoro looked at the bed it was empty as he rubbed them and opening his eyes again as he looked atchopper saying where's luffy his bed is empty.

chopper screamed WHAT!

look said zorro as te rest of the crew woke at the sound of chopper screaming.

mainwhile luffy entered his hide out as he found the thing he was looking as he drank it down.

zoro got up off the floor as he said you lot look in the temple for him and i am going to see if he is at his old hiding place.

luffy lay down as he let the potion do it's work as he closed his eyes.

zoro finally found the hide out as he looked in and saw luffy lieing down with his eyes closed as he rused over to him and felt his pulse to see if he still had a heart beat.

luffy opened his eyes and says zoro what are you doing?

phew said zoro as he wiped the sweat of his fore head and said i tought you had passed out againg and i was just checking your pulse.

I AM FINE NOW yelled luffy.

zoro took luffy's hand and says in a low voice you are not fine.

YEA I AM yelled luffy as he pull his hand back.

zoro shook his head saying you ave a very high temperture as he put his hands hard against luffy's fore head but the burning sensation wasn't there anymore.

LIKE I SAID I AM FINE hissed luffy.

BUT BUT a couple of hours ago you were at deaths door and now you are hissing as if nothing happened to you.

luffy got up as the small bottle fell and smashed on the floor.

what was in that bottle that has just smashed said zoro as he looked at te glass on te floor and than up againg at luffy.

the stuff i have to take if i get the way i did says luffy.

ohh said zoro so there was nothing for us to be worrie about than.

luffy sighed as he walked over to the opening as he says that stuff only last three years.

huh said zoro so why don't you let chopper take a loo at the stuff you are taking so he can make a batch for you wen ever you need it.

i don't think i will need it says luffy as he switched the lights on as all of the bottles were sitting around his hide out as he smile a small smiled to zoro.

zoro looked at luffy as he wasn't smiling at all as he says you idiot everyone is out looking for you at the MOMENT.

luffy says SORRY as he shook his head as got up again and walked out of the cave and saw his old ship and was smiling.

zoro looked at luffy and said whats with the smile as he walked up behind him and lloked in the direction luffy was looking as his eyes opened wide and couldn't say a word wen he saw their old ship was anchored at te shores.

what i sort of kept it around says luffy.

finally zoro rubbed his eyes as he said now that is a sight for sore eyes as he took a deep breath in and just stodd stairing at the ship.

luffy walked down to the ship as he put his hand on the side of going merry as he says man you still looked as good as new merry.

zoro looked at luffy as he smiled and says she sure is as he stood next to the ship and just looked up at er as e finaaly said te rest of te crew will be over joyed to see er again.

luffy jumped over to railings as he sat on the deck and thought brings back alot memories to me.

zoro jumped up as he landed on the railings as he jumped again and landed in the crows nest as he looked down and saw luffy sitting on the rails as he said the only thing missing is te open seas and the salty wind in our face's.

luffy smiled as he heard the templed falling as he saw the rest running like mad bulls as they all stopped dead in their track as luffy says what i happened to kept merry AROUND.

the crew were amazed to see te ship in such a good condition as sanji says ace and his cronies are attacking the temple and yelling death to the one piece crew.

lets go says luffy as he pulled all them aboard and looked up at zoro.

zoro shouted make the sails ready and sanji hoist the anchor we are off to sea.

all of them apart from luffy and zoro were rushing around as luffy heard the argument between sanji and usopp as he sighed and says guys CAN WE LEAVE FRIST THEN YOU ARE FIGHT TO THE DEATH.

sanji looked at usopp and said captain he can waite as he hoisted the anchor and yelled anchors up ready to sail captain.

luffy nodded to nami and vivi who pulled the sails down as luffy walked over to his room and opened as he let out a laughter as he walked into his room.

zoro walked in as he says ace and his crew are boarding their ship.

luffy says five four three two one as they all heard ace cursing luffy's name.

zoro looked at luffy as he said why is ace cursing you as he saw ace's ship was sinking.

i may have put three or four hole in his ship says luffy.

zoro and the rest of the crew burst out laughing as zoro said that was good thinking luffy but wen did you get a chance to do

when i was drunk says luffy.

ohhh said zoro but still that was a good idea as they saw ace had swam to te beach and was shaking is fists at luffy.

luffy says that put his fire out a bit as he sat on the deck and was looking around.

nami walked up to luffy and said would you like me to plot a course captain.

i don't really know says luffy as he sat on the deck as he watched sanji and usopp tearing pieces out of each other.

zoro shook his head as e says we haven't been on the ship five minutes and tem two are ripping pieces out of eac other.

i am shocked you have went to sleep yet says luffy.

sanji looked up at luffy and said i told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't and i told him i would the first chance i got was to rip his eyes out.

luffy says problem with that is well but stopped as he held the pictures up at sanji's face.

oppps said sanji as he saw the pictures and stopped as he said i am sorry captain as he hit usopp over the head and says its all your fault.

WOULD YOU QUIT HITTING ME ALREADY yelled usopp as world war three broke out.

zoro jumped into the middle of sanji and usopp as he pushed both of the in opposite direction as he jumped forward and landed on top of sanji.

luffy walked by usopp as he dragged him as far away as he could and sat at the front of the ship next to usopp.

zoro looked down at sanji and yelled now you tell me what did he do to you to get you so pissed of for.

sanji looked at zoro as hhe says to many ears as he leande up and whispered into zoro's ears what usopp did to him.

luffy sat and listened to usopp without a word as luffy says oh god no.

than started the real world war three because luffy and zoro were at each other necks.

sanji sat up as he looked at usopp and than back at zoro and luffy who were argue at each other full force.

THAT DOES IT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN JERK yelled luffy as he walking into his room as the door was slam.

zoro stamped his feet hard on te deck as he yelled fine by me if i see you againg it will be too soon as he stomped to his cabin and slammed the door shut as e flopped on to his hammack.

luffy ripped the pictures up of him and jerk face as he picked out the album and fired the album at zoro's door.

zoro's door flew open as the album landed on the floor as he dropped out of the hammack and looked across as he saw it waas an album that was on the floor as zoro got of te floor e picked up te album and saw the half ripped photo of im as he yelled dam you luffy as he closed the album and fired it at his wall.

luffy had the real album sitting on top of his cupboard and wasn't in anymore to touched them.

zoro slumped on to the floor as he let out a scream which went throug out the ship.

luffy had ear plug in as he went to sleep.

chopper looked in on zoro saying i will keep watch tonight you get some sleep as e walked over to luffys room and knocked on te door tere was no reply as e slowly opened te door and peeked in as chopper saw tat luffy ad ear plugs in and shut te door back as he smiled.

in the morning luffy was the third person up apart from sanji and usopp as he was stretching out and pulled the earplugs out.

saji was busy preparing the breakfast as e says to usopp can you sound the morning wake up call as the breakfast is nearly ready.

usopp sounded the call to wake everyone as he dropped the bell as he says sanji luffy up before the bell.

what about zoro said sanji as e looked at usopp.

luffy just sat on his fave seat as the rest went for breakfast.

zoro was up but e was in the crows nest looking down at luffy as usopp ran into the kitchen saying zoro is not in his room.

sanji looked up at the crow nest and saw zoro as he yelled COME AND GET YOUR BREAKFAST ZORO.

zoro gave a stare at sanji as he waved him back into te kitcen as he just stood in the crows nest looking out at sea.

better go and get mines before sanji sent nami out for me mumbled luffy as he got down and walked into the kitchen without a word or comment.

sanji looked at luffy as he said captain all present apart from te second in command.

luffy turned and yelled ZORO GET DOWN NOW AND GET YOUR BEARKFAST CAPTAIN'S ORDERS.

zoro suced his teeth as he jumped down from te crows nest and walked in and sat in his seat wit his head held low and not saying a word.

luffy took his breakfast and wasn't his normal self as he was just playing around with it.

sanji poured out zoro's breakfast and placed it on te table as zoro lifted te spoon and was also playing around with the food with out looking up.

luffy got up and says i will get mines later as he left the kitchen.

zoro pushed his breakfast aside as he said sanji you can put this aside for me and i will get it later as he got up from the table and walked out as he jumped back up into the crows nest.

luffy banged his head off the railings as his sickness came as he leaned against the wall as he was too weak to call out to anyone.

the rest were in the gully having their breakfast as chopper looked up and said did anyone hear the captains door shutting.

luffy was collapse on the bed as he didn't want to cried out in pain as he bite down on his lip.

sanji looked at usopp and said you can clear up after they ave finished i am going to take a cup of tea for thee captain.

actually i am hanging out with the cap says usopp as he got up.

fine yelled sanji here you take this as usopp took the cup of tea and put it on a siver tray and walked out of the gully.

luffy was tearing his room apart as he says not here where did i leave it as he opened all of the drawers as the sweat was pouring down him.

usopp walked up to te door and tried to open it but was locked as he shout captain its me usopp with a cup of tea for you can you unlock your door.

luffy sat on the floor as the pain was getting a worse as he bite his lip even harder.

usopp put the tray down as he knocked on te door harder and louder than before as he kspt shouting captain.

luffy says in too low voice zoro.

finally zoro came down from the crows nest and hit usopp on the ead saying if you stop screaming than you might hear the captain as zoro spun around and kicked out at the door as he says there you go and walked away.

usopp drop the tray as luffy yelled YOU IDIOT at zoro.

zoro turned around as he saw the pain in luffys eyes as he froze on the spot unable to move.

luffy looked at usopp and says zoro's left pocket there something in there i need get it for me please.

usopp rused over at zoro and placed his hands in zoro's left pocket and pulled out a small bottle as he rushed back to luffy and handed it to him.

luffy sallow the whole potoin as he closed his eyes as the pain and eveything went away.

suddenly zoro's legs were shaking as he dropped on the deck as the tears started to roll down his eyes at seeing luffy in pain again.

luffy held his head as he mumbled freaking hell that door hurt more.

WHAT yelled zoro you what were you doing behind that door in te first place.

i was about to answer it when it HIT ME IN THE FACE yelled luffy as he picked his door up and slammed it back agianst the frame.

its your own fault for not answering the door in the first place said zoro as he looked over at luffy.

BLOODY JERK screamed luffy as he was putting his door back on it's hinges.

you are the jerk yelled zoro as he got up and climbed back up to the crows nest as he was mumbling.

luffy stretch his hand up to where zoro was and stuck his middle finger up at him and says prick as he pulled his hand back.

jerk yelled zoro as he pulled the sails down to cover himself up as he said just because he as the devil power.

luffy turned and yelled it is because of them i am getting worse PRICK.

zoro shouted back i told you to let chopper see the potion and he could have made you a stronger one.

luffy slammed his room door shut as it made a loud bang than before.

sanji shook his head as he says we have never heard the captain and zoro argueing like this before.

dumb zoro dumb prick i never want to see his hot head again hissed luffy.

zoro just shook his head as he took a deep sigh and says he should have that sickness looked at.

i hate him says luffy as he sat on his bed as the sadness over came him as he yelled you lair there you cause another fight you and damn SANJI at usopp.

but captain we didnt have anything to do with that at all says sanji as he put the tray infront.

YOU TWO FUCK OFF BEFORE YOU GET DROWN echoed off the walls.

sanji stepped back as he looked at luffy and said what di usopp tell you.

luffy kicked sanji and usopp across the deck as he wasn't watching where he was going as he walk into zoro.

zoro just sucked his teeth and said watc where you are going as he wlked past luffy.

luffy frozed on the spot as he frought back the tears as he walked by sanji and usopp as he sat on his fave seat as he mumbled stupid love.

zoro looked back at luffy as he turned around and leaned over the railings as he says to him self being in love is killing me.

luffy fell asleep on his fave seat as the tears fell free as he mumbled zoro you idiot as he turned over and landed on the deck.

zoro burst out laughing as he saw luffy fall on te deck as he cleared his throat and stopped whenn he saw that he was still asleep and thought he ad passed out again as he jumped down from the crows nest and knelt down to check on luffy.

luffy sat up and yawn as he grabbed his hat and mumbled must have fell again.

zoro just looked down at luffy as he said as long as you are alright taking a deep breat in but couldn't move a muscle.

pee off mumbled luffy as he went and seat back on his fave seat.

zoro stood up as he looked at luffy and turned up his nose at im and walked away but fell over the bucket that was on the deck and went down knocking is head as id fell ead forward.

luffy biten his lip as he looked at the sea to kept from laughing at zoro.

zoro opened one eye and looked up at luffy as he said thats right go ahead laugh instead of helping me up.

luffy turned as he pulled zoro's hand to help him up as he was still to not laughter.

zoro grabbed his and as he mumbled tanks and dusted himself down as zoro said ow long are we going to keep this up for.

luffy turned back to the sea as he didn't replied at all.

zoro stood next to luffy as he looked out and saw the sea gulls flying high in te sky as he said its great to be at sea again.

luffy kept his eyes on the sea as he mumbled about something or another.

sanji walked up on deck as walking up to the captain and saw zoro standing next to him and they were not talking to each other as he said captain i have te breakfast ready for you and second in command.

luffy jumped down and walked into the kitchen and sat on his seat without a word.

zoro shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and walked into the gully and sat next to luffy as he watched sanji dishing out the breakfast and placing it on the table as he walked out saying i will make sure the two oof you are not disturbed as he shut and locked the gully door.

luffy just sat at the table without saying or eating anything as he placed his arms on the table and his head on his arms.

zoro had also muched through his breakfast as he let out a great big burp as he said now that filled a hole as he saw luffy with his head on the table and says you alright luffy.

fine says luffy in a low voice.

well its just the way you had your head down it looks very uncomfortable thats all said zoro as he went to put is ands on luffy but pulled back.

luffy was hiding the fact that he was smiling as he didn't answer at all.

zoro looked at luffy as he said in a sad voice i can stand anything you do me but the one thing that really kills me is when you are not talking to me luffy.

luffy looked up slowly as his face was blank and says so.

so just say something even to get lost said zoro as he looked at luffy.

pee off says luffy.

zoro looked at luffy and said i can't sanji has locked the door.

luffy got up as he kicked the door out of his way and says that was easy.

zoro looked at luffy and said that was too easy couldn't you ave made it look like you couldn't break out of the gully.

what i need out of here before i eat all the food says luffy as he walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room.

zoro watched as luffy was walking towards his room as zoro got up and walked behind luffy as he said can we talk as zoro waited for an answer.

luffy stopped just at his door and turned as he says where?

either we could talk alone in your room or up in the crows nest were we won't be disturbed said zoro.

doesn't matter where says luffy as he opened his roomdoor.

zoro smiled as he followed luffy into the room as he sat on the bed waiting for luffy to sit down.

luffy sat on his cupboard as he waiting for zoro to say something.

zoro looked up at luffy and said what were we argueing about as i can't remember why.

usopp and sanji their argument says luffy i think that was why because of what they told us.

dam idiots says zoro as e looked at luffy one minute they are ripping pieces out of each other and as soon as your back is turned they are making out.

luffy's stretch over to his roomdoor as he opened and yelled YOU TWO DOUDLE WATCH.

but BUT said sanji as he looked at luffy how did you know we were out side your door.

i didn't says luffy as he slammed the door in sanji and usopp faces.

zoro smiled as he says how did you know they were out there as i never heard them approaching the door.

like i said i didn't know says luffy.

fine said zoro but what about us said zoro i really need to know as the tears started to roll down is cheeks.

luffy frozen on cupboard as he didn't know know what to says.

zoro just waited for luffys answer as he finally says because right now my heart is beating fast with anticipation.

luffy didn't know what to say as he slid down to the floor and sat on it.

why can't you do you think i am lieing about my feelings or that i might let you down said zoro.

luffy went quiet as he was thinking about what to say as he slowly started to blush.

zoro just smiled as he was shuffleing his feet without a word as he saw luffy blushing.

luffy looked bright red and all that he could says was mu mu ah.

zoro giggled as he says dose that mean that i ave a chance with you luffy as he grinned the biggest grin.

maybe says luffy.

zoro smiled as he said i can live with that as he looked over at luffy wo was blushing even brighter.

luffy sighed as he looked at zoro as he was laughing a little.

zoro just layed back on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling and said luffy what are those things sticking in your ceiling.

opps says luffy as he jumped up and grabbed the pictures.

why didn't i think about tat stickking all the pictures to the ceiling they would be safe there as no one will be able to get to them.

luffy put the pictures into the top drawer of his cupboard.

zoro was just giggling as he saw luffy busy putting the pictures away as he slowly got off the bed and walked up to luffy as he put his arms around luffy's waist.

luffy smiled as he put the rest of the picture into the drawer as he leaned against zoro.

zoro leaned over as he kissed luffy on te cheeks as he felt the warmth from luffy.

luffy just leaned against zoro as he was smiling at zoro.

zoro just held on to luffy as he said i don't want to ever let you go luffy i love you more tan my life.

luffy smiling a smiled as he got out of zoro's hold as he walked out of his room and saw sanji and usopp at each other's necks again as he yelled KISS AND MAKE UP DAMN IT YOU TWO IDIOTS.

what said sanji as he turned around and saw luffy smiling as he said he started it as sanji pushed usopp.

WHEN ZORO WILL SORT BOTH OF YOU OUT yelled zoro.

all of a sudden sanji and usopp hugged and kiseed each other as te both walked back to the gully habd in hand.

i know that would work mumbled luffy.

zoro smiled as he said would that work on you if i said kiss and make up.

i meant the fact i threaten them with you if they didn't sort it out says luffy.

well i was thinking if it worked for them then it might work for us just as well.

luffy walked up to zoro and put his arms around him without a word at all.

zoro took a deep breath as he hugged luffy back saying tat hug has calmed my soul down as he looked into luffy's eyes.

luffy stuck his tounge out at zoro and says nana.

zoro burst out laughing as he said its nice to be talking again as he leaned forward and kissed luffy on the lips passionately.

luffy pulled back as he looked up at zoro with smiled.

zoro stepped back as he smiled at luffy and said i am just going to check on those two idiots make sure that they aven't recked the kitchen as he turned and closed the door over with a great big smile on is face.

luffy fell back on his bed and closed his eyes to sleep.

zoro went to walk into the gully as it was locked and screamed you two idiots better open this door right away.

luffy walked out and over to the kitchen and booted the door gently as it fell in toward the table.

hey shouted sanji as he peeked out of the big pot and said blame luffy he kicked out the door and we haven't ad a chance to put it up.

i did not says luffy as he frozen and says ZORO DEAL WITH THEM.

zoro looked at luffy as he smiled and said come here as he grabbed sanji by te ear and fired him out of the door as he says come out where ever you are zoro wants to play with you usoooopp.

luffy was luaghing as usopp ran by zoro and into sanji's room and locked the door as luffy fell over in laughter.

sanji looked down from the crows nest as he mumbled to himself they won't think of looking up here for me.

luffy whispered into zoro's ear that sanji was up in the crow nest as he walked over to sanji's room and jimmed the lock.

zoro smiled as he gesture with his fingers ONE, TWO, THREE as he jumped up into the crows nest and booted saji out of the nest and right over board.

I HATE YOU yelled sanji from the sea as usopp landed right next to him by luffy foot was in middle air.

zoro jumped down as he stood next to luffy and sai i hope that teaches you two a lesson and anyway you two neede to cool donw.

luffy leaned on the railings as he says lets go here for a while and give the crew a break.

fine said zoro as he followed luffy as zoro said so where would you like to go as he looked over at the island.

luffy says here as he got off the ship and walked toward the beach.

zoro followed behind as e eard the exotic birds singing in the distantance as e took a deep breath in as he said we sould ave landed here in the first place.

luffy sat down on the beach as he saw shanks and hawkeye as he got off his mark passing the rest of his crew and slid to a stop behind shanks as he heard what shanks says about him being a bart that won't find love as luffy cleared his throat and yelled SHANKS SHUT UP.

shanks turned around as e saw luffy waas standing in front of im with a big smile as e said luffy wat te hell are you doing on this island as e looked over at awkeye.

i just brought some friends says luffy as he sat down.

ohh said shanks but awkeye told me that this would be te last island you would ever set foot on.

i had to find somewhere away from that damn nut case says luffy.

shanks looked at luffy as he said what nutcase are you talking about as e saw zoro walking up from the beach.

ACE damn jerk attacked the temple says luffy as his side was still hurt.

yhea i know i just about got to hawkeye oterwise he would have been a goner sais shanks.

luffy looked over at hawkeye and says old fool.

hey i am not as old as you think but that nut job caught me off guard and it took four of tem to hold me down so that e could pound into me.

ha says luffy as he says that nutsjod is bed riden for a WHILE.

hawkeye looked at shhamks as he said so did ace distroy t temple all togeter.

luffy got up and walked away as he says idiots never learn as he passed zoro and sat on the beach.

zoro stopped as he said hi shanks and its nice to meet you hawkeye as e turned and walked back down the beach to where luffy was sitting as he sat next to him saying i thought ace said he killed hawkeye.

the only thing that will kill him is the fact he is in love whispered luffy as he point at hawkeye than at shanks.

huh ha said zoro as he smiled and so we ave disturbed their romantic retreat.

so what have you seen half the bloody thing that damn shanks put me throught says luffy as he looked at zoro.

zoro smiled as he said i am sure you are going to tell me all about it as e put his arms around luffy.

let me see he kidnappen you oh and nearly kill me so that isn't so bad says luffy as shanks chocked.

zoro burst out laughing as he said so i should thank shanks for us two getting togeter.

luffy says oh really the one who kissed you wasn't me.

what yelled zoro as he looked at luffy and than at shanks as he spat saying don't tell me it was shanks as he got up and saw shanks getting off is mark and darted into the forest.

luffy grabbed zoro's arm and pulled him down and smacked the lips on him without a word at all.

zoro just lay back and kissed luffy back as e finally said he will keep as zoro smiled up at luffy.

luffy looked up and fired his sword at shank's head without looking up again.

hey dam you luffy as the sword went past sanks ears and stuck in te coconut tree.

hey be happy i didn't cut you says luffy as he lay back down next to zoro.

hawkeye burst out laughing as he said shank if you have finished messing around come back and sit next to me.

luffy mumbled i wish shanks doesn't say a word about this.

zoro looked up at luffy and whispered find out about what luffy.

us me and you if my dad finds out he will kill you whispered luffy back to zoro as he leaned against zoro's chest.

how is he going to find out says as zoro wrapped his arms around him.

luffy says big mouth shanks.

zoro smiled as he shookhis head and says i don't think e will do that as he kinows that me and you will skin im alive.

do you think that will stop that big mouth of his from running says luffy.

well said zoro as he looked at luffy and than back at shanks who was sitting next to hawkeye holding his hand and just enjoying eac others company.

luffy got soaked off sanji and usopp as he yelled IDIOTS WATCH IT as he sat up away from zoro.

zoro looked at sanji as e said if you do tat againg i am just going to drown te both of you instead of throwing you into te water.

luffy shook his head and send the water over the place.

hey said zoro as he was lauging because he was being sprayed with the water.

i would kill them two but i can't go in the sea says luffy as he fell back as his head landed on zoro's arm

zoro smiled as he said i have told them to beave or else they will be drowned.

luffy nodded as he closed his eyes and was smiling as he was mumbling an old tune.

zoro put his other arm around luffy as he closed his eyes listening to the tune luffy was mumbling.

luffy heard the yelling as he opened his eyes as he saw hawkeyes drawing daggers at zoro as he was standing over them.

zoro looked up as he saw hawkeye and crawled away as fast as his arms and legs could scurry.

luffy stepped in front of zoro and refused to move.

hawkeye yelled luffy get out of my way i need a word with the swordsman.

YOUR WORD IS NEARLY KILLING THEM yelled luffy as he wouldn't budge.

hawkeye looked at luffy and said but you said tere was no one in your life and where did that jerk spring up from.

don't you remember that jerk he is my second in commander and i be dammded to HELL if i let you kill him says luffy.

hawkeye just shook his head and said i am not going to kill him just yet i just need to CHEW his head off.

DAD IF YOU SEE ME CHEW THAT PRICK'S HEAD OFF yelled luffy as he point at shanks so BACK OFF.

hawkeye held his ands upas he says i will back off for now but don't forget i will ave my words with him.

luffy walked over to zoro was hiding and says it is safe you can came out my dad has reteat for now as luffy held zoro up and was smiling as he places his arms around zoro as hawkeye gave zoro dagger eyes as luffy shoot at glance at shank get ready you going to die soon.

shanks just shrugged his shoulders as if to say i ad no choice.

i am going to skin you alive yelled luffy.

sahnks looked at awkeyes as he said luffy you will ave to catc me first as shank darted way.

luffy stretched his hands and grabbed shanks and dragged him back and says what was that about caughting you?

ohhh dam yelled shanks i forgot about your devil fruite powers to stretch.

luffy fired shanks into the deepest apart of the sea as he says i feel better now as he placed his arms back around zoro.

zoro looked at luffy as he said how long are we going to be on this island for.

luffy walked up to hawkeye and says if anyone is to get yell it should be me not zoro.

hawkeye yelled how the ell can i cew my sons head off.

I WAS THE ONE WHO LIED yelled luffy.

but still its not the way he should ave come to me and told me about his intentions toward you luffy i would ave ripped his head off.

WHAT DID I SAYS YOU ALWAYS HIT FIRST ASK QUESTIONS LATER screamed luffy.

that was before said hawkeye i have really calmed down since te last time we met luffy honestly.

luffy says no i won't let zoro get his head chew off because i was the one lieing.

hawkeye said fine as he looked at luffy and said as long as you leave shanks alone than i will resist chewing the swordsman head off.

i swear but if you started on him then shanks will be in the sea again says luffy.

hawkeye nodded his eyes as e said pirates honour you wont touch him.

on zoro's honour says luffy.

great said hawkeye as he grabbed luffy by the ears and dragged him to te beach ashe yelled into his ears who te hell told you could go out with a jerk like that.

i don't see the problem and that thing back there says luffy.

hawkeye smiled as he said a pirate's onour you can't touch shanks.

i said zoro's honour but i didn't says as a pirate says luffy.

dam said hawkeye as he hit himself on the head i should listen to what you are saying more carefully.

THAT JUST REMIND ME I DID TELL YOU I WAS GOING OUT WITH ZORO yelled luffy.

what yelled hawkeye when did you tell me that than luffy as hawkeye started to scratch his head thinking hard.

three years ago says luffy the day i returned to the temple i told you that i was dating zoro.

hawkeye looked at luffy as he said my memory isn't what it used to be as he shrugged his shoulders.

luffy sat down on the beach and says you know that if i didn't tell you i would have had a reason.

you always ave a reason not to tell me things yelled hawkeye.

my sickness came back says luffy.

what yelled hawkeye as he shook his head saying how long did the sickness last for as he looked worriedly at luffy.

i still have some says luffy as he looked at the sea and says there is one thing you can't blame me i couldn't tell you about everything and on top of that i need to make sure i don't scared the crew or worse zoro when my sickness comes and goes.

hawkeye put his arms on luffy's shoulders and said you should really tell him even though i don't like him about when the sickness comes over You.

WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK SAVE ME TWICE ALREADY yelled luffy.

hawkeye just shook his head as he says they seem to be more frequent these days than before.

cause i am losing says luffy as he got up and headed back toward zoro.

hawkeye sputed to luffy there is a secret island where they ave been known to make magical and powerfull potions.

that is where you got them and they weren't working anymore says luffy as he put on a brave face and headed toward zoro.

zoro watched as luffy walked towards him as he said is everything alright with hawkeye.

yea says luffy.

so he wont chew my head off anytime soon said zoro as he looked over at hawkeye.

nope says luffy.

huh ha said zoro as he hugged luffy and said can we get of this island it gives me the creeps.

go and get usopp and snaji and tell the girls we are leaving zoro says luffy as he walked over to the ship and get aboard as the pain went through him as he walked over to his room.

about twenty minutes later zoro came on board as the others were dragging their feets as zoro yelled get the sails ready to sail off as he looked around for luffy who was nowhere to be seen as zoro walked to is room and opened the door.

luffy was sitting on the floor as the tears threaten to fall as he biten his lip to hell.

zoro rushed over to luffy and said is it te sickness and where do you keep the potion as he looked worried at luffy.

luffy had the drawer out as it was empty.

zoro looked into the drawer and said its empty think luffy is there any were else you might hide te potion.

luffy got up and stumbled out of his room and straight to zoro's room and pulled the top drawer out and yelled NOOOOOOO.

zoro rushed into the cabin as luffy had the drawer open and was leaning against it as he said no luck luffy.

luffy turned to zoro and put his hand in his back pocket and grabbed the bottle and says i forgot that one.

phew said zoro as he saw te bottle of potion in luffy's and as he says you will ave to tell me where we can get more of te potion before you ave another attack.

luffy pulled the covers up as the bottle of potions under zoro's bed and says you asked me where i kept them safe.

ohh said zoro as he smiled as he walked over to luffy and gave him a big hug saying the crew weren't happy about leaving the deserted tropical island.

oh they can burn in the sun on the ship says luffy but i am beat.

fine said zoro you can go to sleep on my bed and i will take the ship out and anchore it in the middle of the sea.

luffy went and lay as the bed as he tired to sleep but couldn't as he looked over at the spot zoro normally sleep in and mumbled great i can't sleep without being in bed with me.

zoro set sail as he ordered sanji to the helm and gave him orders to sail to te exact spot and drop anchore as he walked towards his room and saw luffy was figetting about trying to get comfortable.

luffy turned over and returned on to his side as he gave up and lay on his back.

zoro smiled as he climbed into bed next to luffy saying budge over a little bit as he lay next to luffy.

much better mumbled luffy as he move over and lay his head against zoro's shoulder.

zoro smiled at luffy as he said can you lift your ead for a minute as zoro put his arms aroun luffy and placing luffy's ead against his chest.

luffy gave out a yawn as he fell asleep with a small smiled on his face.

zoro looked down at luffy and saw he had a smile on his face as he kissed him on the forehead and says sweet dreams luffy as he closed his eyes as well.

luffy woke up three hours later and wasn't bother as he walked onto the deck to watch the sunraise and was smiling to himself as he mumbled i never want to lose my zoro again.

zoro stretched his arm and saw that luffy wasnt in bed with him as he got out of the bed and stood by his door watching luffy watching the sunrise.

luffy was smiling as he turned and says zoro you do know you don't need to stand by the door.

huh said zoro as he looked down and saw that e didn't hhave a stitch on as e yelled LUFFY and ran back into te room.

i didn't do it yelled luffy.

zoro shouted back form the room you should have at least warned me was there any one else out on the deck luffy.

nope says luffy just me.

thanks for that says zoro as hhe walked out of the room as e tucked his tee shirt into his jeans as he smiled at luffy saying joining me for breakfast.

luffy smiled and nodded to zoro.

zoro walked into te kitcen and saw tere was no one in te kitchen as he stroked the fire saying luffy sit down and i will serve you a zoro's special.

luffy sat at the table as the mail bird landed as luffy took the mail and saw a letter from his mother and sat reading it without a word.

zoro pulled out the big heavey fruing pan as he put some butter on it and put it on the fire as he picked up the sauages. bacon and started to fry them as he sliced up the mixed peppers and beat up the six eggs as soon as te sauages and bacon were crispy threw the peppers and egg into the pan as the the egg mixetuer rose up as a dome he cut in alf and placed te two alves into two plates and carried over placing one infron of luffy and sat down as he rolled up his and took a great big chunk out of it.

luffy was still reading the letter as he took a bit out of his as he still read the letter as he finished the breakfast zoro had made as he finally put the letter down and was mumbling.

zoro finshed his breakfast as he licked his lips and said sanji eat your heart out as he looked over at luffy and said who was that letter from.

my mom says luffy.

what said zoro i know about you dad but you ave never spoken about your mother and i thought it was only you and your daddy.

it isn't like i want to talk about her or hell get anything from that women says luffy.

zoro looked surprised at luffy and said in a shakey voice why don't you wan't to hear from her.

she abandoned me says luffy since then i swore i never want a thing to do with her.

ohh so why is she getting in touch with you for as zoro looked over at luffy.

i don't know and don't care says luffy that letter is very much just asking how i been and how is my dad and all that.

huh ha said zoro but why would she write to you now tats wat i am trying to figure out as zoro got up and picked up te plates and threw tem into te sink as sanji walked into te gully.

oh and zoro thanks for the breakfast says luffy as he got up and walked out of the gully.

sanji looked at zoro as he gave im a look that went through zoro as sanji yelled you used my kitcen without asking me as he saw that zoro ad used his very best frying pan tat e ad never used.

luffy shot in and slid behind zoro and says don't let them get me as he stay behind zoro.

nami, vivi and robin rushed in after luffy as they all stood wit their arms crossed as nami yelled luffy where is my bra its gone missing.

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT WASN'T ME yelled luffy.

zoro looked at nami and said i can tell you this muc tat luffy as been with me the WHOLE night long so it couldn't be him.

luffy looked up as he says mu mu as he pointed up.

zoro looked up at what luffy was pointing at as he burst out laughing as the girls turned around and before anyone coulod say a word the all screamed and looked straight at luffy with fuming eyes.

it wasn't me says luffy as he walked by the girls and toward his room as he looked for his straw hat as saw his sword was gone and yelled who took that is DEAD.

sanji and usopp were in the gully as they were in tears rolling around on the floor holding their sides as they were laughing so much.

luffy stomped into the gully ansd grabbed both of them and yelled WHERE MY SWORD.

sanji looked at luffy as he shrugged his shoulders and burst out laughing even louder.

luffy shook both of them as he says guys if zoro see his swords gone you two are goners.

usopp was still laughing as he pointed to the back of the ship and laughed even louder as he fell to his knees.

TRIPLE WATCH DUTY FOR THE EIGHT WEEKS yelled luffy cutting sanji and usopp laughter off and walked to the back as he grabbed the four swords and his hat and head back to zoro's room just in time too.

zoro walked up behind luffy as he said what have those two idiots been up to now.

it was them that did that to the girls says luffy so i put them on triple watch duty of the next eight weeks.

zoro smiled as he said that will teach them not to play tricks like that unless the tell me first and i see you have found your at where was it.

the crow nest says luffy.

huh what was it doing in the crows nest said zoro as he looked over at luffy.

it was up there since the last time i was in the crows nest says luffy.

huh ha said zoro thanks for picking up my swords as he held is hand out for the swords.

luffy handed zoro his three as he put his own back next to the door and says there is only one swordman here and that is you just now.

zoro strapped his swords on as he saw luffy's sword against the door and said would you like to practice with me a he picked up the sword and handed it to luffy.

no i am fine says luffy as he looked at the words on the handle as he sat it back against the world as the words says it is for the heore who holds your heart as their and never breaks it on you.

fine said zoro as he walked out on the deck and started to practice wit his three swords.

luffy noticed that his sword was moving as he picked it up and says what?

zoro was too busy with what he was doing and didn't see that luffy had his sword in his hand and just stairing at it.

luffy let it go as it went flying at zoro as luffy yelled DUCK.

zoro hit the deck as he felt something metal just brushed against his ead as he looked at luffy saying why did you tell me to duck.

luffy pulled his sword out and says this thing is nuts.

zoro looked at luffy as he pulled the sword out of the door and yelled you fired it at me luffy.

NO I DIDN'T yelled luffy as he let go of the handle as it went after zoro again as luffy says i told you it wasn't me.

zoro ducked as the sword went past him and stuck in te gully door.

luffy walked up to the gully door and pulled the sword out as he says zoro i want to check something and i promise i won't let the sword as he walked upto zoro and says take this for a minute.

zoro held out his and as he said are you sure about this.

i am sure says luffy as he put the swords handle in zoro's hand.

zoro gripped the sword as he walked closer to luffy and says now what as the sword started to tingle in zoro's hands.

now that belong to you says luffy.

zoro looked at luffy and says but i have my three swords.

luffy took his sword and let the handle go as it went toward zoro as luffy says well you can't get rid of that one or the other three.

zoro looked at luffys sword which was loating infront of him as he looked at luffy saying you were right the sword has its own mind as he gripped the handle and put it on his waist with the other three swords.

luffy walked into his room as zoro's prized went flying away from him and landed dead next to luffy.

zoro shouted dam te swords now my pride one as betrayed me.

you should go back to your master says luffy as the sword stayed put by him as he realized that was the sword he saved when he drop it into the sea.

zoro walked into luffy's room and saw his pride and joy on luffys bed as he said luffy whats up wit te swords.

i don't know says luffy as he handed zoro back his prize sword as it was trying to break free from zoro.

zoro shook his head as he says you keep it and now i ave three swords by my side.

luffy took the sword as it went still in his hand as he says what the heck as he put it on the bed as the bell went for breakfast as nami, robin, vivi, chopper, usopp and sanji were in the kitchen as luffy felt hot and was sitting on the deck shirtless and was just in a pair of jeans as he thought my mom and my father are coming here to talk to me god i don't want to see them end up arguing like usually.

zoro stopped training as he was wipeing his face down and saw luffy had his tee shirt off and was soaking the sun as e walked over saying whats on your mind luffy.

luffy says it is my parents they should be here in a two or three day.

zoro looked at luffy and says why in three days and does this happen a lot your parents getting togeter.

sometime says luffy as hawkeye and rika came aboard as he sighed and says welcome to my ship in a fake happiness.

rika looked around as she put her nose up and says i ave been on better.

well why don't you go back to those BETTER ships hissed luffy.

aren't you happy to see me son as rike was looking for a seat to sit on as hawkeye sat on the railings.

no i am not happy to see you RIKA says luffy.

rika looked hard at luffy as she sucked her teeth and said i am your mother so call me mother dearest.

i will called you whatever comes to my mind and you arin't my mother says luffy as he turned and walked back toward zoro.

rika yelled i was the one who pushed you out into this world so that makes me your mother.

but you abandon me so YOU AIN'T MY MOTHER yelled luffy.

ohh that it was just tat i couldn't cope with you as you were a hand full so a friend of mines said tey would take care of you as rika looked over at hawkeye wo was still sitting on the railings as he looked out to sea.

bull says luffy as he sat on the deck beside zoro who was asleep.

zoro gigled under his breath as he nudged luffy and carried on pretending he was asleep.

luffy looked down at zoro as he looked back at his mom and yelled you left a six year old kid on his own and left town with that dirty jerk then you didn't leave me with a FRIEND.

rika hit luffy on the head as she said yes i did the next door neighbour.

NO YOU DIDN'T yelled luffy.

so i did you can come back with me and ask all of them.

luffy says get off my ship before i called on my crew.

rika looked at luffy and said not untill i tell you why i came.

GET OFF yelled luffy.

hawkeye got off the railings as he says told you my son won't listen to anything you ave to say so lets go while you still ave your bonnet on.

luffy turned and toward zoro who was sitting up and leaned against him as the tears were going to fall.

zoro put his arm around luffy and looked at hawkeye as he said hawkeye i thougt you had better sense tat to bring that to the ship.

luffy heard what rika mumbed as he span around and yelled you bitch THEN IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY THAN TELL ME AND DON'T DRAGGED MY ZORO INTO YOUR BUSINESS.

well said rika as she turned around quickly if you must know i ave arranged your wedding with the most richest girl i mean most beautifull girl.

sorry to tell you but i am spoken for says luffy.

rika looked at hawkeye and than at luffy saying you are not married yet so break up with her.

luffy says but i am engaged as zoro and hawkeye chocked.

zoro looked at hawkeye and just shook his head as he chouhed.

rika yelled its only an engagement no harm done.

I CAN'T yelled luffy as he looked at rika.

but if you get married to this girl you wont ave anything to worry about as you will ave plenty of money to throw about.

i have everything i already wanted right on my SHIP says luffy.

rika looked around as she burst out laughing as she said this a wreck.

luffy yelled sanji, nami, vivi, robin, chopper and usopp come out and meet our guests.

the crew all rushed on to the deck and stood stairing at rika with their arms folded without saying a word.

i told ya i have everything i want right here and my bf says luffy as he got up and walked to the crew and zoro as he smiled and turned to riku.

what yelled rika a bf or what ever you call her is on board with you.

it isn't a girl says luffy with a smirk.

bf b...f says rika as she yelled a B.F on the ship with you you are trying no no you are telling me that you are seeing a a BOY who is on the ship with you as she pointed at sanji and says is he the pig you are seeing.

nope says luffy.

rika looked at luffy and says no you are not seeing a boy or no its not tat pig over there wo is dressed like a cook.

hey i could like it if you stop badmouthing my crew yelled luffy and sanji is going out with someone already so you can count him out and the other person too.

rika just stood nodding her head as she said so it must one of them two as se pointed at choppes and usopp as the three girls burst out laughing as nami said can you just imagine luffy going out with chopper.

WRONG says luffy that leave one person and it isn't usopp.

O.K said rika so which one is usopp is it him pointing at zorowho was standing next to hawkeye.

nope the one standing next to wait the one who in the kitchen says luffy as he looked at robin and says go and stop them PLEASE.

robin looked at luffy as she nodded her head and walked into the kitchen as she picked up te big frying pan as you you heard was two big thuds coming from te kitchen as robin walked back out as she said all sorted out captain.

thnaks says luffy as he turned back to rika and says got an idea who it is?

rika looked around as shhe saw zoro was standing beind hawkeye and was trying not to giggle as he wishpered to hawkeye can you get her off the ship before i burst my sides trying not to laugh.

luffy saw zoro's prices sword landing at his foot and picked it up and mumbled i thought i told you to stay in my room as he put it on his waist.

rika looked at luffy as she said ave you lost your mind talking to sword as it waas a person.

no it is just they pick the wrong time to show up says luffy as he heard zoro was laughing.

rika looked at zoro as she yelled what the hell is so funny.

luffy looked at zoro and only smiled as he turned to rika and says what can't he laughter at anything that thinks is funny?

not in my presence yelled rika i didn't give him te permission to do so.

oh mother shut up yelled luffy.

don't you dare tell me to shut up you ungreatfull brat yelled rika.

go on and see what will happened says luffy.

rika walked forward as she went to slap luffy across the face and right than luffys sword came flying towards her as she stopped in her tracks and just watching this sword dragging zoro behind it.

luffy burst out laughing as he says geez look like you can't touch me.

rika looked at zoro who was trying to pull the sword back as he saw that his prized sword was twitching around luffys waiste.

luffy grabbed the handle to zoro's sword before it had a chance to strike rika and yelled you better LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN AND BY THE WAY ONE PERSON HOLD MY HEART AND SOUL.

rika just looked at zoro as she truned her nose up at him as she walked away yelling i will be back mark my words.

zoro looked at luffy as he say te finger prints aas he yelled you bitch as he firted te sword at her.

i told you says hawkeye as he stood next to luffy and zoro and says i will take that back to her new live as he dragged rika off.

zoro put his arm around luffy aas he yelled don't come back anytime soon.

luffy wiped his cheek as his lip was cut and quickly wiped the blood away.

zoro looked at the rest as he says robin can you check if tem two idiots are alright in te kitchen.

robin burst out lauging as se said the will be fine i sort of knocked them out and placed both of them in that big pot which had warm water init.

luffy ran and ramped the pot off the fire as he says mu i think you COOKED THEM.

oppps said robin as se ran after luffy and said wen i put tem in the pot the fire waasn't lit.

it was says luffy as he patted his leg down.

robin smelt a burning smell as she said captain is something burning or is it just me.

luffy ran and jumped over the railing as steamed raise up from where he landed in the water.

dam you luffy yelled zoro as he dived into the water and grabbed luffy and started to swim back to the ship as he says wat were you thinking of when you jumped into the sea.

i was on fire what else could i DO yelled luffy.

zoro gigled as he saysyou are always on fire when i am around thats why i love you.

I MEANT I REALLY WAS ON FIRE yelled luffy as his clothes were gone

huh ha said zoro as he looked at luffy and says you will need something to wrap around you before you get on te ship as every one can see what you own.

luffy's hand stretched by nami and vivi and in his room as he grabbed the towel off his bed.

zoro smiled as e saw luffy's out stretched arm returning with a towel as he yelled sanji usopp give us a and to pull fuffy onto the ship.

luffy gently got a board as he warped the towel around him and ran to his room and dry and got ready again.

what happened yelled zoro as he looked at robin who had her mouth covered.

luffy walked out as he grabbed sanji and usopp into a ice cold bath as both of them screamed.

zoro looked puzzled at robin as he says WHAT happened as he heard sani and usopp screaming.

luffy walked out and says robin was trying to cook the cook and usopp and i ramped the pot of the fire that is why i jumped over board i was on fire.

um ha ha burst out zoro laughing aas he said robin did you put any veg with them as he started to laugh even louder.

tlucky they are alive says luffy as sanji and usopp dart at robin as the three of them were running around the ship as luffy walked over to the railings where zoro normally sleep and lay down and went to sleep.

zoro grabbed sani and usopp casing robin as he says if you keep casing robin aroun then you are going to burn u again and thatmeans you will ave to get anoter ice cold bath.

sanji grabbed usopp and says this means WAR to zoro.

luffy woke up at the sound of the gully door be slam and yelled kept the noise down as he went back to sleep.

came a yell from the kitchen as sani yelled because he kicked te pot which was on the floor and hurt his big toe in te process.

luffy mumbled should drown them might be a lesson for them two idiots as he went to sleep.

zoro looked over at luffy and said you room would be a more quite place to sleep.

can't be botherly moving now says luffy.

fine said zoro as he walked over to luffy and stood next to him looking out to sea as he says do you tink rika will make trouble for us.

she have to wait her turn and we still have that damn ace to deal with says luffy as he sat up against the railings.

dam i forgot about that great gerk as he looked at luffy and says whic island are we going to visit next.

i will leave that to the crew to finger out i am going to my room says luffy as he got up and walked into his room and climbed into his bed and went to go to sleep as he mumbled damn it not again.

zoro walked into the room as he closed the door beind him as he says i have told them to take a vote on where we should sail next and to set sail for the island with out disturbing us as zoro climbed into bed next to luffy.

much better mumbled luffy as he curled against zoro and fell asleep.

zoro hugged luffy as he smiled and took a deep breath in saying sweet dreams.

sanji burst into the room and says sorry but we have a BIG problem and he wants luffy.

zoro opened his eyes and says who wants luffy and whats the big problem.

luffy sat up and rubber the sleep out of his eyes as zoro's sword landed next to him and says i will deal with ace as he got out of bed and walked out of his room as his sword drawn.

sani stood back as he said captain e asked for you personally as he says he as a package for you.

luffy walked out as he took one look and says oh it is her as he trun and walked back into his room.

zoro was standing with his sword drawn when he saw ace had the sword against rika's throat.

luffy stopped as he turned and saw it was mika and yelled KEEP HER OUT OF YOUR GAMES.

ace burst out laughing as he says luffy if you don't come out right this minute she will be shark bate.

luffy walked out as he says WHAT DO YOU WANT?

ohhh let me see for one i would like to see you crawl on your knees and the other is all written down on my list here.

luffy says just tell me the truth you only came here to kill me ace i know that much.

yeap said ace with a laugh but first i want you to beg for her life.

luffy kicked ace as mika got free as luffy says go to zoro mika now.

mika rushed over to zoro as she stood behind him shaking with fear.

luffy dodged an attack as zoro's priced sword came flying and landed on luffy's hand as he blocked ace's attack and smiled as he hit ace across the shoulder and landed on the railings.

ace yelled you CHEATER.

i am not says luffy as he kicked ace off the ship and set sail to get away from ace and he turned and looked at mika and says are you alright?

mika smiled as she said yes brother i am fine nice moves back there as she hugged luffy and kissed him on the cheeks.

good says luffy as the rest were confused as luffy says guys meet mika and mika meet my crew oh she is my little sister.

what yelled sanji from a distant i could have sworn she was rika as he said its nice to meet you mika as he started to introduce the others to er.

luffy let go of mika as he walked over to zoro and stood next to him facing the railings as he leaned against them.

zoro looked at lufffy and said so thats your sister mika have you got any other family that i should know about.

it is just me, my sister, rika and my dad says luffy.

are you sure no uncles or aunties who want to hunt you down said zoro shrugging his shoulders.

nope says luffy as he turned and fired the frying pan at sanji and yelled you know that your honey is going to KILL you.

spoil sport said mika as she walked up next to luffy and says so who's that hotty next to you and as he got a girl friend.

too bad mika you came alittle too late says luffy as he smiled and says he is zoro.

zoro huh said mika as she flicked her hair back and says i will soon make him forget her.

sis don't start a war you won't win says luffy.

bro dear i have never lost a battle whic i started so just watch me.

luffy says fine but be warn i am not going to help you as he walked away and was laughing under his breath.

zoro looked at mika and said so you are luffy's little sister and that would make you my little sister in law.

luffy fired the nearest thing to him and that happened to be usopp at zoro and turned and walked to his favo seat.

zoro pushed usopp away as he yelled usopp are you trying to drown me or something.

IT WAS LUFFY WHO FIRED ME AT YOU yelled usopp.

ohh said zoro don't tell me he is lealous of me talking to his little sister is he as he looked around and saw luffy sitting in his favourite seat.

luffy was humming the tune zoro's taught him as he was looking out at sea with a smiled.

zoro walked up to luffy and says why did you exactly fire usopp at me for.

for what you says to my little sis hissed luffy.

what did i say to her that got you so fired up at me says zoro with a blank look on his face and a smile.

luffy says FORGET IT as he turned back to the sea.

honestly i would like to know so i don't repeat it again said zoro as e nudged luffy and trying not to laugh.

BEAT IT says luffy.

fine said zoro i think i will go and talk to mika she is a good listener.

luffy jumped off his seat and walked into his room as the door nearly slammed as he looked over at the pictures.

zoro tiptoed behind luffy as he gave him a big hug and said you ave a rest and i will keep watch and make sure ace dosent spring a surprise attack as he walked back to the helm.

luffy sat on the bed as he looked at his room as he picked the album up and was going through it as he was smiling and came to the last page as he mumbled jerk.

mika was standing at the door way as se said who's a erk as she walked into his room and sat on the chair as se smiled at luffy.

it is nothing and how many time i have told you to knock says luffy as he put the photo album on top of his wardroebe.

opps sorry said mika you know me i never knock as all the doors are always open for me.

luffy says so still go on your little bet to get that zoro.

mika smiled as she started to play with her hair as she said he is going to be eating out of my hands pretty soon so be ready to lose that bet broter.

i really don't think so says luffy.

come on brother if you know something help me out as you know i will win in te end.

no you won't says luffy and i am not going to help you.

why aren't you going to do thhat is it because you are the captain and he just a crew member said mika.

hey he is more that just a crew member says luffy as he looked at mika and says let see how long you will last trying to get zoro.

fine said mika as she got up and says can you tell me were his cabin is before i leave.

straight across says luffy as he bite backa laughter.

thanks said mika as se flicked her hair back saying get ready to lose as she walked over towards zoro's cabin.

luffy was rooling about the floor in laughter as he sat up and gasphed as he had tears in his eyes.

chopper rushed to luffys room and said you should see what mika has done to zoro's cabin he is going to kill her if he sees it.

luffy sat up and says damn it i forgot that as he walked out of his room and staright into zoro's without a care and dragging mika by her pretty long hair out of zoro's firing area.

mika screamed what the hell why are you dragging me out of my future husbands room for.

luffy locked her in his room for safe as he realized his hat was in zoro's room and sat again the railings.

all of a sudden luffy heard a screaming coming from zoro's cabin as zoro walked out hold the staw hat and yelling luffy where te hell are you hiding.

luffy was shot into the girls room and says sorry for not knocking but zoro is after me as he hiding the three girls.

robin smiled as she said why don't you just tell him it wasn't you it was mika's idea he will understand.

not when he found my lucky hat he won't understand whispered luffy as he just kept behind them without an other word from him as he looked up at nami, vivi and robin.

zoro burst into the girls room as he said usopp told me he saw luffy coming into your room so where the hell is he hiding.

robin says he climbed out of the window as the window was opened.

dam luffy yelled zoro what have you done to my room how am i going to live tat up when others find out what you ave done.

luffy was standing in zoro's room as he says geez she took it too far as he hide from zoro for the rest of the day.

zoro was fuming mad as he couldn't find luffy at all as e finally walked into the kitchen and was looking around as he yelled where are you.

luffy was sitting on zoro's room as he says lucky he dosen't like pink as he bite his lip to kept from laughing as he heard zoro walked toward his room and rolled under the bed.

as zoro was going to turn his door handle he heard mika screaming to be let out as she is afraid of being locked up all day.

luffy mumbled she better shut up before he does kill her for this.

zoro walked over to where te screaming was coming from as he walked up to te stronghold and saw the four big padlocks and said why would luffy lock up his sister in his room for as he yelled mika i can't let you out only luffy can he as te keys and i can't find him he as disappeared into thin air.

sanji yelled DAMN IT WHERE THAT DAMN LUFFY.

usopp screamed out as well as he rushed to te deck and yelled zoro you ave to have a word with that kuffy he as been up to his old tricks again have you seen what he as done to my room.

IT WASN'T ME yelled luffy as he walked out of zoro's room.

zoro looked surprised as he saw luffy coming out of his room as zoro yelled ave you been in there all day.

yep says luffy i was trying to think of away to get out of the mess.

yes your mess again don't you think thats a bit childish.

IT WASN'T ME yelled luffy.

so if it wasn't you than was it a gost yelled zoro.

F**k YOU yelled luffy i give up as he stomped by zoro as the anger was clear in his eyes as he ripper his room door opened and fired mika out and slammed the door.

zoro ust stood looking at te door and than at mika who was dressed in a pink fluffy night dress with pink feathered scrafe around her neck as se walked up to zoro and smiled as she batted her eyes at him.

luffy was smashing up his room and says stupid jerk doesn't believe at all as the anger was rolling off him.

zoro looked at mika as he screwed up his face and walked past her as e knocked on luffys door as the door fell in wards and saw that everything was all over the floor and says wy didn't you tell me it was her tat done it.

because i know WHAT YOU GET LIKE then ever someone ruins your room you go off your rocket at them says luffy as he was still smashing up his room as the anger was still rolling off him as he fired the drawer at the wall and started on his bed.

zoro grabbed luffy into a thight hugged and says the bed isn't a good idea where will you sleep if you break your bed luffy dear?

luffy dropped the bed onto the floor and mumbled i hate it when you always clam me down even if i am pissed at you as he relaxed in zoro's arms as he was smiling smally to himself without a word.

zoro looked into luffy's eyes as he kissed him passionately on the lips as he says i told her she was going to be my sister in law thats all.

luffy stamped on zoro's foot and says nanana.

all of a sudden zoro yelled out as he chased luffy around the ship and finally caught him up in the crows nest as he said you are not getting away from me now as he pulled luffy down and covered himself and luffy as he kissed luffy on the lips again.

luffy lay his arm's cross zoro's chest as he smiled and fell asleep.

zoro had a great big smile as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around luffy.

in the morning luffy woke up and slid out of zoro's arms as he walked onto the day and was smiling as he know mika was going to lose the bet.

mika walked out of zoro's room and said wheres that dam idiot i have been waiting for him all night as she gave out a big yawn.

luffy sat on the railings as he was still smiling and says sis you should just give up zoro doesn't want to be with you.

no way am i going to give up specially when i went to all this says mika.

well you are still going to lose says luffy with a smiling as he touched his neck where the bite mark was.

mika looked puzzled at luffy and says who is she that gave you that on your neck.

wasn't a she says luffy.

so who is he said mika as she waited for luffys reply as zoro umped down from the crows nest and and luffy's tee shirt to him.

luffy says thanks as he put it back on and says what did you ask me again to mika.

mika ust stood on the spot with her arms crossed over as she yelled at least you could have warned me you were going out with it.

HEY yelled luffy as he picked mika up and carried her to the stronghold and throw her into it and says don't open the door until she learns a her lesson.

ohh thats why you had locked her up in your room i mean the strong hold says zoro.

luffy says you should go and take a look at your room.

zoro walked in to his room as he dashed out and hugged luffy as he says my room looks better than before how did you manage to fix it so quickly.

sanji and usopp walked out cover in green paint as luffy says i got them to help me pink really isn't your cofour.

thankyou as he kissed luffy on the lips and said you two are off the triple watch for now said zoro.

luffy walked into his room as he let out a screammed and says i going KILL HER.

mika was standing out side luffy's room and burst out laughing as she says what do you think of my make over.

luffy grabbed mika and was shaking the living days lights out of her as he yelled YOU GOT TODAY TO PUT MY ROOM OR YOU WILL BE BOOTED OFF THE SHIP.

do i get him to him to help me sort your room out as she pointed to zoro.

luffy shook her so hard that zoro, sanji and usopp felt sick watching him shaking mika.

sanji yelled stop shaking her we will sort your room out as he walked to the room.

luffy says black and red as he looked at them and hit mika over the head and walked away dragging zoro with him.

ouch yelled mika as se rubbed her head and saw luffy dragging zoro back to zoro's room and slamming the door shut.

sanji says you shouldn't have touch luffy's room or zoro two of the thing that no one is allowed to touch at all.

mika walked into luffy's room and says i didn't think he would really hit me over my head but this time he did as the tears ran down her cheeks as she went to work to fixed luffy's room back to normal.

sanji and usopp helped as they saw the sun was going down and says we aren't even half way through at all.

luffy opened zoro's room only to be pulled back into the room as zoro slammed the door and locked it again.

sanji says that is a good sight if they are busy just now.

mika went back to work as she put the last touches to the room as she says finished at last.

six in the afternoon luffy woke up as he get up and walked out of his room and only to get his head off by nami as he yelled F**K OFF as the rest chocked.

now thats not a very nice thing to say to nami says robin as she looked at luffy you should say sorry to her the way spoke to her.

i don't give a damn says luffy and i am not in anymood to put up wit her bitching so what if i slept half the day away as he walked by the girls and was mumbled to kill sanji.

sanji piped up as he said i had no choice but to wake you up last night as he dashed into the kitchen and slammed the door shut.

yea you better run says luffy as he went to his favo seat and sat on it.

zoro opened is eyes and saw that luffy wasn't in the room as e pulled his tee shirt on and than his jeans as e walked out on to te deck and saw luffy at is favourite spot and te rest of the crew were talking amongst them selves.

luffy snapped at usopp as usopp ran away from luffy.

zoro ust smiled as he saw usopp dasing away as he walked up to luffy and says so wat has usopp done now.

its that damn COOK yelled luffy.

ohh is it about last night than luffy says zoro looking at luffy.

luffy started to mumbled in anger.

oppps said zoro as he saw te anger in luffy's eyes as he held his arms up in te air saying i get te message aas e walked into the kitchen and yelled sanji make me a cup of coffee.

luffy picked chopper up as he walked into the kitchen and says to robin chopper fell can you check him please.

robin nodded her head as she gently took chopper of luffy and was talking softly to im as she said chopper where dose it hurt.

i banged my head says chopper.

come here let me talk a look as robin gently rubbed is head and finally kissed the spot were he had a bump and says ther you go chopper i have kissed it better for you.

luffy snapped WHAT!

usopp looked at luffy and said captain if it only took a kiss to sort chopper out and do you think it would work on that grumpy face over there pointing at sanji.

just the person i was after says luffy as he grabbed sanji and fired him overboard and walked away.

MAN OVER BOARD shouted sanji as he was bobbing up and down with te waves as zoro threw a life line to him and said pull your self on board sanji aas zoro walked after luffy.

luffy was sitting against the railings at the front of the ship and was humming a tune to himself.

zoro walked up next to luffy and says i think sanji as cooled down now and i don't think he is going to disturbe you tonight at all.

luffy hide the bite mark on his neck as he was still humming a tune as he really was going to kill mika.

theres no point hiding that said zoro as i saw it earlier on and who is it that done the dirty on me and i never took you as a person who cheats on his partner.

I DIDN'T yelled luffy as he got up and walked into his room as the door was slammed.

zoro just stood up as he says one way or another i am going to find out who it is.

luffy pulled his tee shirt off as he looked in the mirror and wasn't in anymood to put up with the crew or anything as he climbed back into his bed and was fall asleep.

zoro was stomping around up on the deck as he was yelling at the crew to jump to get the ship ship shape.

luffy wake up as he looked in the mirror and let out a screamed.

zoro looked down from the crows nest when he heard luffy screaming and mumbled to himself just because e screams he expect me to run to him this time e can forget it.

luffy stomped out of his room shirtless as everyone saw sanji going over board again as luffy stomped back in his room and the whole ship was quiet apart from luffy's room door being slammed.

MAN OVER BOARD yelled sanji as zoro threw the life line and yelled you swim i am not dragging you as he climed up the crows nest and says to imself wonder why he first threw sanji over board and now usopp i must get to te bottom of this.

luffy was sitting in his room as he mumbled i am going to kill that little bitch when i find her.

sanji was dripping wet as he climbed on board as he says can you please tell luffy to stop throwing me over board and can you find out why the captain is doing this for.

luffy deadbolted his door as he went to sleep.

zoro knocked o luffy's door as he shoutes luffy let me in some of the crew have made complaints about you so open this door right away.

NO yelled luffy.

why not ave you got some ting to hide thats why you have double bolted te door from the inside shoutes zoro.

undeadbolted both locks as he went and sat back on his bed without a word from him.

zoro heard the deadbolts being unlocked as he tried the handle swinging the door open as he walked in and says luffy why is your room in darkness for.

just leave the light off says luffy.

zoro said how the hell am i suppose to talk to you as he truned and switched the ligt on and turned back to face luffy.

luffy pulled the cover over his shoulders to hide the bigger mark.

zoro just staired at luffy and says are you alright as he turned and shut the door saying sorry for leaving the door open and letting the cold in.

luffy kept the cover around his shoulders and didn't says a word.

zoro just looked at luffy as he said sanji would like to know why you keep fireing him overboard for as he dosen't know what e haas done to offend you.

it doesn't matter why i throw him over board says luffy as the cover fell alittle.

zoro's eyes opened wide and says whats that mark on your neck is tat wat you are trying to hide from me as he pulled the cover off luffy and stood wit his mouth open at what he saw.

HAPPY NOW yelled luffy.

but yesterday te mark on your neck was much smaller than tat and now it looks like it has doubled in size and darker in colour.

luffy pulled the cover back around his self as he says i don't know how but when i woke up the morning that was that size as he looked down in shame at the floor and though zoro will break up with me for this as he fought to hold the tears back.

zoro looked at luffy as he said there is something fishey going on here what is it that you are not telling luffy.

there is nothing else says luffy keeping his eyes on the floor.

zoro shook his head as the tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks as he shrugged his shoulder as he saqys i never ever thought you would cheat on me as he turnrd around and walked back to the helm.

luffy fell to the floor as he bite his lip to keep from crying out as the tears fell silently as he closed his room door and sat against it.

zoro wiped his tears away as he turned the wheel of the ship into the wind as he yelled secure everything down as its going to be rough seas tonight.

luffy spend the whole night against his room door and didn't move at all.

as the daylight was breaking zoro shouted for chopper to take the wheel so he can get some shut eyes as he was at the helm the whole night.

luffy wipped his tears away as he deadbloted both locks as he got into his bed and fell asleep.

sanji knocked on luffy's door as he shoutes captain the crew are waiting for you in te gully to start teir breakfast.

i am not hunger yelled luffy.

zoro looked at usopp why did luffy keep fireing your mate over board for.

i don't know why but luffy isn't the same person for the last past two days and nights says usopp.

yhea tell me about it said zoro i think he is cheating on me with some one he wont tell me who it is.

robin slammed the cup of the table and yelled luffy would never cheat on you and i know he is a good guy for you but you are too blinds to SEE THAT about luffy.

but why the hell wouldn't e tell me where he got the love bite from yelled zoro.

because he was attacked says robin that is why our captain doesn't want to TELL you.

what screamed zoro as he got up from the chair and yelled wo would dare attack a captain on his own ship like that.

luffy was standing out side the kitchen door as he walked away and knocked nami flying as he head straight back into his room and slammed the door and locked all of the locks on his door.

nami screamed as she got off the deck and dashed straight into the gully and says zoro luffy threw me flying and rushed to his room and double bolted it thats not like te captain.

mika got up and walked over to zoro and says don't be so mean my brother is kind of going through a lot first the break up and now everyone knows why he is acting different.

zoro just staired at mika and finally says but why couldn't he just tell me exactly what happened i wouldn't have been so hard on him.

he is frightening says mika as she looked at zoro.

why would luffy be frightened of me says zoro aas he looked at mika and tan at robin who was saking her ead.

luffy let out a screamed that sound around the ship.

zoro looked startled as he says i don't know what to say to him.

luffy screamed one name that always work.

zoro jumped up as e rushed to luffys door and found it locked as he banged on it ard and kept yelling for luffy to open te door.

let me go yelled luffy at ace as he kicked ace in the family jewels and tore the door opened and ran behind zoro.

zoro screamed out ace you are an animal as e drew is swords out and daashed at ace.

ace disappeared as his voice was heard i will be back.

luffy stood shaking in fright as he wiped the tears away.

zoro hugged luffy as tightly as possible and says why didn't you tell me that it was ace who attacked you and not what i was imaganing all tis time.

luffy says i am staying in your room.

fine said zoro as he looked at lufy and says how is it possible for ace to come and go without any one noticing him.

luffy shrugged his shoulders as he still had tears in his eyes and turned away from zoro.

zoro grabbed his hand saying i am not letting you out of my sight as he walked luffy to his room.

luffy mumbled under his breath about something.

zoro looked at luffy and said first we are going to sort out what ace has done and than we can sit down and talk about our little misunderstanding luffy.

luffy only nodded as he walked into zoro's room and wasn't saying anything.

zoro walked in after luffy and says i still don't know how he got on and off this ship without anyone earing him.

i don't know says luffy.

well now that is a mystery as zoro yelled for everyone to gather up and work out in teams of two to keep watch as he turned around and shut te door as he gestured luffy to sit down.

luffy sat on the floor as he staired at zoro without a word.

zoro looked at luffy and said you can sit on the bed while we are talking about my misunderstanding.

there nothing to talk about says luffy.

there is said zoro it is about us and the way i treated you for the paast couple of days.

luffy says there no need to as he looked up at zoro and didn't say anything else at all as he got up and went to sit on the bed and landed on top of zoro because his legs gave out on him.

zoro grabbed hold of luffy as he pulled him closer and placed him on the bed gently as he says are you alright.

fine says luffy.

so where to begin says zoro as he clicked his fingers in nerveouseness firstly i want to say sorry for calling you a cheat and secondly for not being there for you when you needed me te most.

luffy bite his lip as he bite back a smile as he says it is alright now.

are you sure says zoro as he looked over at luffy and smiled a smile.

luffy bite back a laughter in as he smiled at zoro.

zoro took a deep breath as he says luffy you try and get some sleep and i will watch over you just in case.

luffy lay back on the bed as he closed his eyes and was smiling to himself.

zoro leaned back as he started to hum a tune whic luffy enjoyed listening to as he drifted off to a really deep sleep.

three hours and a half later luffy woke up as everyone else was asleep as he walked out to watch the night sky.

zoro walked up behind luffy as he says are you alright as he stood next to luffy and watching the sky.

yea says luffy as he looked up at the sky and was thinking about how many time he and zoro have broke up but got back together as he started to giggled to himself.

zoro just watched luffy smiling away as he was watching the sky as zoro heard a rustling sound behind him and spun dead fast as he kicked at a shawdow sending it flying.

luffy turned around and burst out laughing as he saw sanji's butt up in the air and his face in the ground.

sanji got off the floor as he yelled not you aas well zoro wat te hell have i done to the both of you.

oh i just felt like it says zoro as luffy fell to the floor laughing even louder.

great just great ever body you can use me as a punch bag or a kick bag when ever you wan't and don't mind my feelings as i HAVE NO FEELINGS.

luffy sat up as he says oh sanji we were meaning to hurt you but you are the only one we know that could take the hits.

sanji stopped dead in his tracks as he said that is true when te two of you it me i don't seem to hurt as much as sanji held on to his back and was limping away.

luffy got up as he wa still smiling and turned back to the starry night and just looked up.

zoro shook his head as he says i am reactting to anything near me as you just seen i think i am getting a bit jumpy as zoro said robin and nami your turn to watch luffy i am going to get some sleep.

nami, robin, vivi, chopper, mika, usopp and sanji were all knocked out as luffy was the last one standing as zoro's prize sword landed on his hand as luffy says BRING IT ON to ace.

zoro heard the ruckess as he shot out of his bed and straight out of the bed room and onto the deck where he saw the crew were out of it on the deck and luffy facing ace with the prized sword in his ands.

luffy saw ace's strongest grabbing zoro as he stabbed the sword into the deck and says do what you will to me but leave my crew out of this.

zoro yelled dont listen to him luffy ace will try and kill us all so do us all a favour just run the sword trough him for once and for all.

luffy looked at ace and didn't answered zoro back as he let the handle of the sword go.

the sword was trying to pull itself out of the deck but couldn't as it was stuck fast and zoro was just shaking his head as he screamed noooo luffy you just cant give up like this you are the one piece captain.

luffy whispered something low that only zoro could catches.

zoro just looked at luffy as he nodded and says fine you win ace aa zoro stopped struggling.

luffy stood in front of ace and says me and my crew gave up but it is just between me and you no one else.

ace burst out laughing as he says see i told you swordsman that what ever you do i will always win.

you haven't won yet says luffy.

ace laughed even louder aas he says look around see all your crew are out of action and look even your swordsman i doubt it if he even can pick up a sword again.

luffy grinned as he says you won't win.

what makes you so sure that i won't win as i have the upper hand yelled ace.

you won't says luffy as his grin got bigger.

ace looked at luffy as he saw te grin getting bigger and bigger as he finally said so why am i going to lose a winning battle.

you lett me talking so long yelled luffy as hawkeye's master sword landed in luffy's hand.

ace jumped back as he looked surprised and finally said am i suppose to be afraid of a sword.

maybe you got this message says luffy as he step to the side as haweye took his sword back.

what te hell yelled ace as he saw hawkeye and te rest of te swordsmen on te deck all growling at im.

daddy he was being mean to me says luffy to hawkeye as he walked over to zoro and kicked ace's strongest member flying as he had his arm around zoro.

ace looked at luffy and than at hawkeye as hhe said so you are luffy's dad than hawkeye as e disappeared in a flas of lightening.

luffy woke the rest up with the bell and says come on don't be lazy.

sanji opened his eyes as he yelled those animals hit me over the head it took four of tem to hold me down.

luffy says so it only took hawkeye to show up to chase ace away as he smiled as took one looked at zoro and frozen on the spot.

zoro looked at luffy and shook his head saying how did you know that hawkeye was coming to rescue us.

luffy turned and says i didn't know at all as he looked at zoro than at the floor in shame for lieing to zoro and went to walked toward his room as he was mumbling his favourite tune.

zoro smiled as e started to whistle the tune as he shouted sanji get tem to clean the sip up right away as sanji looked at zoro and than at the crew who were holding their heads in dismay.

luffy walked in to his room as he looked around and smiled as he sat on the bed as he was still humming the tune.

zoro soon followed luffy into the room as he says why did you give up in the first place when you knew that hawkeye would show up.

i didn't says luffy and i got a little screamlish.

what you screamish since when said zoro as he looked at luffy.

since three days ago says luffy.

what said zoro and you never said to me yelled zoro as he looked at luffy who was sitting on te bed smiling back at him.

luffy yelled tried and tell yourself as a hot head anything is like talking to a bloody WALL.

well said zoro as he tough for a minute and finally says at least a wall dosen't talk back to you.

oh i hate you says luffy.

oh and i do love you as zoro puckered up is lips saying um um um and walking closer and closer to luffy.

i would kissed you but i am standing on your bottom lip says luffy.

ouc yelled zoro now that hurts my feelings luffy as he held on to his chest and flopped on to te bed next to luffy.

good says lufy.

zoro smiled as he opened one eye and says at least i should get a kiss for my great performance.

no you shouldn't says luffy.

but you did really actually really really hurt my feellings says zoro looking up at luffy and was batting his eye lids.

fine says luffy as he leaned down and kissed zoro on the forehead as pulled back.

opps said zoro you were meant to kiss me on the lips and not my forehead.

would you just shut up already says luffy as he looked down at zoro with a smiled and leaned down next to zoro.

ahhhh said zoro now tats the spot as luffy lay his head on zoro's chest.

luffy smirk as he move his head and bite zoro right on the neck.

hey yelled zoro as he rubbed his neck saying be gentle with me felt as if you were gooing to take a chunck out of me.

luffy smiled and leaned up and smacked the lips on zoro to shut him up.

ummm says zoro as he kissed luffy back saying what took you so long to plant a kiss on me.

cause i wanted to bite you first says luffy as he got off his mark.

luffy yelled zoro as he got of te bed and started to case luffy all over te sip.

luffy was laughing as he stopped at his room and smiled as zoro ran right into him.

ouch yelled zoro as he banged his nose off luffy's head saying that urts as he started to rub his nose saying why did you stop all of a sudden.

um would you care to get up please says luffy.

nope said zoro as i am comfortable lieing on the bed just like tis as he leaned forward and kissed luffy on the lips.

Luffy smiled a big smiled and lean into the kiss without a word at all.


End file.
